Y después de trescientos años, ahí estabas tú
by Irenita89
Summary: Eso no volverá a ocurrir." le susurré al oído. "No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño Esme, ya nunca estarás sola". TERMINADO
1. No puede ser ella

CAPÍTULO 1

NO PUEDE SER ELLA.

Abrí la puerta del cuartillo y salí al pasillo con un bostezo mientras me cruzaba con Kate, la enfermera nueva, que me sonrió tímidamente. Era importante tener cuidado con los que llegaban nuevos al hospital, especialmente si eran mujeres. Solían estar demasiado pendientes de mí. En alguna ocasión algunas hasta me seguían por los pasillos y se hacían las encontradizas en cualquier esquina. Por supuesto yo hacía como que no me daba cuenta. Como si pudiera. Oía sus pasos desde el otro extremo del hospital. Era capaz de distinguir el acelerado latido de su corazón cuando espiaban detrás de las esquinas esperando a que pasara para fingir un choque fortuito. Siempre respondía a estos intentos de seducción con una sonrisa cálida pero intentaba que, sin dejar de ser amable, ellas no interpretaran lo que no era.

Esta era sin duda una de las peores cosas de ser diferente a los demás. No poder abrirte a una persona, convivir, dejar fluir sentimientos como si no pasara nada, simples gestos como un abrazo, o un beso. Se hace imposible en mi circunstancia, aún cuando mi habilidad para controlarme era superior a la de ningún otro que hubiera conocido en mis casi 300 años de existencia. De existencia, que no de apariencia.

Llegué a la sala de curas y me puse manos a la obra. A ambos lados había, alineadas, un montón de camillas con enfermos, a cada cual peor. Lo mejor de ser médico sin duda era cuando les veías salir por la puerta del hospital mejor de lo que entraron, pero también existía la sensación de impotencia al saber que no puedes hacer nada para salvar sus vidas. Los humanos eran tan frágiles que llevaba años preguntándome cómo pueden sobrevivir 70 años. Con unos sentidos tan limitados, no ven el peligro llegar hasta que lo tienen delante de las narices, y cuando ya es imposible reaccionar. Me costó décadas poder estar en una sala como esta sin lanzarme encima de alguno, incapaz de controlar mis instintos y mi sed. Sin embargo, estas décadas de espera merecieron la pena. No solo para mí, sino también para tantos enfermos a los que pude ayudar gracias a mis sentidos sobre desarrollados. Era muy útil a la hora de diagnosticar, pero a la hora de tratar ya no tanto. Cuantos más años pasaba trabajando más me convencía de que la medicina avanzaba demasiado despacio.

Me incliné sobre uno de los enfermos. Su corazón latía muy despacio, y de sus pulmones salían los estertores de un moribundo. Cerré los ojos y murmuré una oración por su alma. A lo largo de mi vida me crucé con muchos como yo, y todavía no he encontrado a ninguno que tenga inquietudes religiosas. Quizá sea por la educación que me dio mi padre, clérigo intransigente que dedicó su vida a perseguir monstruos. Monstruos. Sonreí. Qué ironía. Si no fuera por su obsesión con lo sobrenatural y lo terrorífico yo no sería como soy.

Me miré las manos, pálidas como la nieve, y le hice un gesto a una de las enfermeras. Ella sonrió al enfermo con compasión y le acarició la cara. El hombre, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo consiguió cogerle la mano. Unos segundos después, su corazón había dejado de latir.

Pobre hombre, es el tercero esta mañana. – murmuró Mary, la enfermera.- ¡Maldito frío! Los que no mueran de pulmonía morirán de hambre si se siguen estropeando las cosechas.

Fruncí el ceño. Tenía razón. En las últimas semanas las temperaturas habían bajado mucho, cogiendo a todos por sorpresa y haciendo que muchos enfermaran. Además, el granizo había arruinado la mayor parte de las cosechas y no tardaría en empezar a escasear el alimento. Con la consiguiente subida de precios, claro. Y la ola de violencia que se desencadenaría.

En Northbrook la gente empezaba a estar inquieta. El alcalde estaba últimamente un poco…caprichoso con las penas de muerte. En los últimos meses, una ola de asesinatos y desapariciones en los alrededores del pueblo había vuelto paranoico a Mr. Bolton, que veía asesinos y conspiraciones por todas partes y que había mandado ejecutar a, por el momento, ocho inocentes campesinos. Yo sabía que eran inocentes. No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba en alguna de mis múltiples residencias y supe reconocer los signos desde que me trajeron al primero de los cadáveres.

Estaba vacío. Simplemente no había ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo. La mordedura la localicé en un costado y hice un corte en la piel disimuladamente que hizo irreconocible la marca en forma de media luna en las costillas de la mujer. Era uno de los míos, y tenía que encontrarlo antes de que alguien descubriera algo. Gracias a Dios, era el único médico del pueblo y también hacía las veces de forense, por lo que no era complicado ocultar las señales comprometidas, pero más valía no tentar a la suerte.

¡Dr. Cullen!

Me giré y vi a uno de los muchachos que rondaba siempre por el mercado, intentando robar algo que llevarse a la boca. Tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro y su corazón latía aceleradamente.

¡Dr. Cullen, por favor, tiene que venir conmigo!

¿Qué pasa Terry? – pregunté impaciente.

¡Abajo! ¡En el acantilado! ¡Una mujer!

Dios mío.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Si iba a caballo puede que la mujer muriese, por lo que no me quedaba más remedio que correr. Y si iba a correr, tenía que asegurarme de que nadie me viera.

Escúchame Terry – le agarré por los hombros.- Tienes que buscar a la enfermera…a la enfermera pelirroja. Y le dices que me fui, explícale por qué. Diles que no es necesario que vengan, que me llevo el carro y el caballo y que si hay que traerla, lo haré yo, pero que ellas se queden aquí cuidando al resto de los enfermos.

Corrí a una velocidad razonable hacia la parte trasera de la casa de enfermos y me subí al caballo. Le espoleé con impaciencia y galopó por el camino hasta llegar al bosque. Me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie y dirigí al caballo fuera del camino. Una vez que estuve bastante alejado, me bajé apresuradamente del caballo, lo até a un árbol y eché a correr.

Los árboles pasaban a mi lado a una velocidad increíble, se volvían borrones, pero yo solo pensaba en llegar al acantilado. Intentaba convencerme de que no podía ser ella, aunque mi sentido de la lógica me decía que estaba en lo cierto.

El único edificio cercano a los acantilados era el manicomio donde la habían internado. La última vez que la vi, su depresión se había agravado y había intentado suicidarse con un fragmento de porcelana. Esa vez conseguí salvarla de milagro. No dejaba de repetir que quería ir con su niño, con el bebé, el bebé que había perdido y que su marido tiró al mar cuando nació muerto. Enloqueció de dolor, y el hombre, incapaz de controlarla, la internó en el manicomio, donde la drogaban con morfina y la mantenían adormilada casi todo el día.

Ella era la única mujer por la que se había sentido atraído en toda su vida. Si es que a su existencia se le podía llamar así. La primera vez que la vio, algo extraño sucedió en él. Ante sus ojos, todas las mujeres habían pasado de largo sin quedarse con los rasgos de ninguna, pero cuando vio a Esme, quiso que cada rincón de su cara se le quedara grabado en la memoria para guardarlo ahí por toda la eternidad. La forma de sus labios sonrosados, el contorno de sus cejas, el brillo de sus ojos. La había amado desde entonces, y por ello se había mantenido alejado de ella. Me tuve que tragar mi dolor cuando vi que el niño que llevaba en su interior no vivía, y si hubiera podido, hubiera llorado con ella cuando le comuniqué la noticia.

Llegué al acantilado y miré abajo. Un cuerpo se hallaba tendido de forma grotesca sobre una enorme roca. Salté. Aterricé con suavidad al lado del cuerpo y sentí que algo se me rompía por dentro.

Era ella.


	2. La transformación

CAPÍTULO 2.

LA TRANSFORMACIÓN.

A juzgar por su aspecto, había aterrizado sobre los pies y sus piernas estaban dobladas en un extraño ángulo. Había sangre por todas partes, sobre la sucia bata que en un tiempo fue blanca pero ahora era de un horrible tono grisáceo, manchado de rojo.

Me arrodillé a su lado. Podía escuchar con claridad el débil latido de su corazón, a punto de marchitarse. No podía perderla. En mi cabeza se debatían por un lado, mi sentido común y mi voluntad por mantener mi secreto, y por el otro, las sensaciones que había experimentado la primera vez que la vi y que sabía que no se repetirían si no hacía algo. Solo lo había hecho una vez y no había salido bien, pero esta vez sí, saldría bien. Por lo menos tendría que intentarlo.

- Dr. Cullen…

Fue apenas un suspiro que salió de sus labios. Otro no lo hubiera oído.

- Esme, ¿qué has hecho? – le acaricié el pelo ensangrentado.- Esto no era necesario, te podías sobreponer, podías tener otros bebés tan preciosos como tú, podrías…

Me callé. El ritmo de su corazón era aún más lento. Tenía que actuar, ahora.

- Perdóname por esto, no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir.

Y lo hice.

Mordí su cuello. Al momento sentí que la sangre cubría mi lengua y se deslizaba a través de mi garganta, sumiéndome en un frenesí del que al principio pensé que no podría escapar. Después me forcé a mí mismo a recordar por qué estaba allí. Por qué estaba arriesgando mi secreto y sobre todo, por qué estaba traicionando a mis principios.

Porque la amaba.

Apenas 2 segundos después de que me separara de su garganta, comenzaron los gritos. Volví a sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por aliviarle el dolor. Cerré los ojos para no ver los horribles espasmos que sacudían su frágil cuerpo mientras la ponzoña se extendía a través del riego sanguíneo. Le quedaban por delante tres días de dolores espantosos. Lo recordaba bien. Solo que ella no estaría sola.

******************************

Abrí la puerta del hospital y no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para poner cara de consternación. Todo el mundo se giró cuando entré y negué con la cabeza. Kate se llevó la mano a la boca. Ella era la encargada de llevarles la comida a los enfermos del manicomio y conocía muy bien la historia de Esme y como yo, había intuido que la mujer del acantilado era ella.

- Pobre chiquilla…Sabía que algo así acabaría pasando… ¿Mando al enterrador a buscar el cuerpo, Dr. Cullen?

- Me temo que una ola se lo llevó, Kate. Estaba subiendo la marea y no me dio tiempo a sacar el cuerpo de ahí. Por poco me parto la crisma bajando por el acantilado, estando todo tan resbaladizo…-mentí.-

No quería que nadie se molestara en bajar hasta allí. Había salvado a una persona de la muerte y no quería que otro se fuera en su lugar. No era el primer cuerpo que desaparecía engullido por el mar y todo el mundo daría por buena mi versión.

- Kate, si no te importa, me gustaría firmar cuanto antes el parte de defunción para que su marido pueda organizar el oficio religioso lo antes posible.- le toqué el hombro y ella rápidamente entró en el pequeño cuartillo que hacía de almacén.-

- Aquí tiene.- me dijo tendiéndome el papel, que yo firmé y ella se guardó.- Hemos mandado a Terry a buscar a su marido, que estaba en las colinas segando. Volverá en un par de horas…

- Perfecto Kate, se lo agradezco. Ahora si quiere se puede tomar un descanso, yo me ocuparé de los enfermos el resto de la mañana.

Me pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en Esme. La había dejado en casa, nadie oiría los gritos. A pesar de todo me preocupaba que ella estuviera sufriendo y yo no pudiera estar a su lado cuidando de ella. Al fin y al cabo, era yo el responsable de su estado, y no hacía más que preguntarme si había hecho bien sometiéndola a la transformación en vez de respetar su voluntad de acabar con su vida.

Me encontraba administrándole morfina a un paciente cuando la puerta de madera se abrió y entró Terry acompañado por un hombre bastante alto, moreno, con una barriga enorme y de expresión adusta. Tenía las botas llenas de barro del campo y observé con resignación las enormes huellas marrones que iba dejando a su paso.

Cuando llegó a mi altura le miré. Intenté ser lo más delicado posible.

- Sr. Platt…no le voy a engañar. Se trata de su esposa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la loca esta vez? – frunció el ceño.-

Yo no me sorprendí en absoluto por su falta de cortesía y desprecio hacia su esposa. El señor Platt era un campesino de escasa educación que no se preocupó en absoluto cuando su esposa perdió el bebé. Para él fue como si perdiera una vaca, aunque yo tenía la sensación de que se hubiera lamentado más de haber sido uno de los terneros que guardaba tan celosamente los que hubieran fallecido. Veía a sus posibles hijos tan solo como herramientas que le ayudarían a labrar el campo cuando fueran mayores, y mientras no le fueran útiles, el afecto que podría sentir por ellos sería prácticamente nulo. Lo había demostrado durante el tratamiento de su esposa y al internarla en el manicomio cuando lo que necesitaba la pobre mujer era un poco de apoyo y cariño para superar la pérdida.

- Su esposa no pudo soportar la pérdida del hijo que esperaban ambos y esta mañana se quitó la vida. – bajé la vista.- Lo siento mucho Sr. Platt.

- Lo sabía… - murmuró el campesino frunciendo aún más el ceño y apretando los puños.- ¡Vaca estúpida! ¡Era solo un niño! ¡Podría haber tenido diez más pero no! ¡Ella decide dejarme solo! ¡Menuda egoísta! ¿Quién va a cuidar de mi casa ahora? ¡Tendré que volverme a casar!

Le dejé que se desahogara intentando concentrarme en el sonido del gotero del paciente al que estaba atendiendo antes de la interrupción para no enfadarme todavía más.

- Supongo que tendré que organizar un entierro y esas cosas…- murmuró el Sr. Platt.- Aunque claro, como la muy estúpida se suicidó, voy a tener que enterrarla fuera del pueblo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ni siquiera va a estar en un cementerio como la gente normal.

- Sr. Platt, si quiere, puedo poner en el parte médico que fue un accidente. Nadie puede demostrar que ella se arrojó al vacío, aunque es lo lógico dado su frágil estado de salud mental… Podría enterrarla en terreno sagrado como al resto. Después de todo, ella era una mujer muy creyente…

- ¡NO! – bramó el campesino sobresaltado a toda la sala.- ¡Que se pudra ahí fuera!

Aunque me dolía la idea de que Esme fuera "enterrada" en el cementerio civil, no insistí más. Después de todo, iba a ser un falso entierro, dentro de la vasta caja de madera no habría nada, dado que el cuerpo de la supuesta difunta no iba a ser encontrado, pero mis creencias hacían que estuviera ligeramente molesto. Para mí, el alma de Esme seguiría dentro de ella cuando ya estuviera transformada, aunque esta creencia no era compartida, que yo supiera, por ninguno de mis congéneres. Y tenía la esperanza de que para nosotros había también un hueco en el cielo prometido al lado de Dios.

Cuando el señor Platt se fue, me fui a casa tras decir que no me encontraba demasiado bien. Dejé el hospital al cargo de la veterana Mary, que tenía conocimientos suficientes como para poder ausentarme durante unas horas sin que pasase nada.

**********

- Venga, solo faltan dos días.- susurré mientras le acariciaba el pelo y fingí que no oía los gritos estremecedores.- Ya, ya sé que duele mucho, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Pronto terminará…

***********

Contemplé las nubes que cubrían el cielo y se dirigían hacia el pueblo con estupor. Estábamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de la última casa de Northbrook, rodeados de cruces y lápidas de unos pocos desgraciados que fueron castigados a ser enterrados en tierra no bendecida.

Miré a mi alrededor y, aparte de mí, solo había cuatro personas: el marido de Esme, la celadora del manicomio, Terry y Kate, la enfermera. No tenía más familia. Dos enterradores bajaron la caja a un hueco excavado en la tierra y lo taparon en medio del silencio que les rodeaba. Cerré los ojos y recité una oración por el alma de Esme, porque no se fuera de su cuerpo con aquella especie de muerte en vida a la que la había condenado. El señor Platt se dio la vuelta y se fue tan pronto como echaron la última palada de tierra. El pobre Terry se agarraba a la cintura de Kate y lloraba en silencio. Eché un último vistazo a la lápida mientras la colocaban. Esmeralda Platt. Solo ponía el nombre; ni fechas, ni una dedicatoria, nada. Solo el nombre. Y gracias en el último momento había logrado convencer al señor Platt para que permitiera que le pusiesen su apellido, pues él pretendía que grabaran el nombre de soltera de Esme. Por honor, decía. ¿Pero qué honor? Ella no se hubiera tirado por un acantilado si él se hubiera sabido comportar como un buen marido.

Les hice un gesto con la mano y eché a andar en dirección contraria al pueblo, hacia mi casa.


	3. El despertar

CAPÍTULO 3

EL DESPERTAR

Levanté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miré hacia mi cama. Allí estaba tumbada Esme, ya quieta y aparentemente sumida en un sueño profundo. Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente. El proceso estaba a punto de terminar. Cerré el libro, lo coloqué en el estante y me senté en el borde de la cama.

De pronto, su corazón dejó de latir.

Si el mío todavía funcionara como el de un humano en ese momento me habría dado un infarto. Había llegado la hora.

Esme abrió los ojos lentamente. Se me contrajo el estómago por la culpa al ver sus iris rojos escarlata y su expresión confundida.

- ¿Estoy muerta? – murmuró.-

- No señora Platt, no está muerta.- me dirigí a ella respetuosamente, no con su nombre de pila.- No técnicamente.

- ¿Dr. Cullen, es usted? .- me miró con una ceja levantada.- Esto no es el hospital…

- No, esto no es el hospital. Es mi casa. - en su cara se dibujó una expresión de horror.- No se preocupe, todo esto tiene una explicación.

- Me siento extraña…Lo oigo _todo, _lo veo _todo…_

- Eso forma parte de la explicación señora Platt. ¿Recuerda algo de lo que pasó?

- Mi niño…- su cara se transformó.- Quería ir con mi niño… Me arrojé al vacío. Todo se volvió negro… Solo escuchaba las olas y de pronto… es como si me hubieran arrojado al fuego.

- Eso fue el inicio de la transformación.

- ¿Qué transformación?

- Verá señora Platt…- no sabía por dónde empezar. – Cuando la encontré, estaba muy grave. No iba a poder hacer nada por usted, y moriría si la hubiera movido de donde estaba…Antes de nada, quiero que sepa que lo siento. Fue usted la que decidió quitarse la vida y yo no soy quien para negarle su voluntad pero…No pude dejarla morir.

Ella me miró con los ojos carmesí y se tocó el pelo. Creo que todavía no se había fijado en el nuevo tono que había adquirido su piel.

- No se preocupe usted, Dr. Cullen…- bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada.- Es su trabajo salvar vidas.

- Lo sé, pero esta vez me… excedí un poco en el ejercicio de mis funciones.- me mordí el labio.- Verá, yo no soy una persona normal. De hecho, la gente no me consideraría ni persona si supiera lo que soy.

- Y…¿qué es usted, Dr. Cullen? – me preguntó Esme por primera vez con un atisbo de miedo en su expresión.-

- Soy un vampiro, señora Platt.

Y ella se quedó ahí, sentada en la cama como si no supiera qué decir. Mirándome fijamente la boca intentando encontrar los colmillos afilados y mirando a su alrededor, suponía que buscando sarcófagos o calaveras. Sonreí.

- No tiene por qué alarmarse. No me alimento de sangre humana.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

- Entonces… si no se alimenta de sangre…¿qué clase de vampiro es usted? – me preguntó levantando una ceja.-

Me hizo gracia aquello. Le podía más la curiosidad que el miedo.

- Yo no dije que no me alimentara de sangre. Cazo animales. Creo que ser un vampiro no tiene que implicar ser un asesino, aunque nuestra naturaleza esté inclinada hacia ello. No soy un monstruo, señora Platt. O al menos eso intento.

- Entonces… ¿No va a hacerme daño?

- Yo nunca le haría daño a un humano. – me puse serio.- Soy médico, mi trabajo es salvar vidas, no quitarlas.- sonreí.- De todas formas… habrá notado que usted ya no es humana.

- ¿No lo soy? – preguntó horrorizada.- Quiere decir… ¿Qué me ha transformado usted en vampiro?

- Me temo que sí.

Se quedó callada mirando a mis sábanas. No interrumpí su silencio. Por fin abrió la boca para hablar.

- Y… esta sensación extraña en la garganta es…

- Sed, sí. Dentro de un rato, si le parece, la llevaré al bosque para que la pueda calmar. No hará falta que mate a nadie, solo cazaremos animales.

- ¿Está seguro que no le haré daño a nadie?

- Bueno, no puedo estar completamente seguro. Los vampiros neófitos como usted tienen una fuerza superior a la nuestra y les cuesta mucho controlar sus instintos, pero si usted pone empeño en controlarse y yo estoy cerca no le hará daño a nadie. Además, iremos a una zona lo más alejada de la gente posible, así no percibirá el olor de los humanos.

Se tumbó en la cama y miró al techo.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – preguntó en voz baja.- No puedo volver a casa, dañaría a Andrew…

- Así es. Si le parece, puede pasar una temporada conmigo mientras se acostumbra y después podrá decidir dónde quiere ir.

Me miró un poco escandalizada. Súbitamente me arrepentí de haber sido tan directo. Sorprendentemente pareció recapacitar y finalmente dijo:

- Si no es mucha molestia… Podría hacer las tareas del hogar para usted.

- ¡No se preocupe de eso! – me eché a reír.- Llevo solo más de trescientos años, friego suelos mejor que cualquiera, y plancho que es un gusto.

- ¿¿¡Trescientos años!?? – se le descolgó la mandíbula, adoptando una expresión de lo más cómica.-

- Creo que olvidé decirle que los vampiros somos inmortales. Bueno, o casi inmortales, se nos puede destruir, pero es francamente difícil.- sonreí.- Bueno, le enseñaré su habitación. Aunque si prefiere ver el resto de la casa primero…

- Sí, me encantaría verla.

Le ofrecí el brazo y se levantó de la cama. Bajamos al salón. Esme se quedó boquiabierta. La verdad que mi salón era bastante grande. Al no comer y no dormir, pude acumular muchísimo dinero y me lo gastaba casi todo en mi casa. Tenía todos los adelantos en tecnología. ¡Hasta tenía teléfono! Por supuesto, era la única persona del pueblo que poseía uno en casa, y a decir verdad, era muy útil, ya que permitía al personal del hospital contactar conmigo en caso de emergencia al momento sin necesidad de venir hasta mi casa.

Esme fue como hipnotizada desde el teléfono hasta el gramófono que tenía en un rincón del salón. Me miró como pidiéndome permiso para tocarlo. Yo me reí, me acerqué a ella y lo encendí. La música inundó la sala y una sonrisa enorme se le dibujó en la cara.

- ¡Esto es maravilloso!

- Cada vez estoy más convencido que el gramófono fue dinero estupendamente empleado. Si le gusta, puedo comprar uno para que pueda tenerlo en su cuarto.

- ¡Oh, no, por favor! ¡Debe de haberle costado una fortuna! – exclamó ella.-

- No se preocupe por eso, señora Platt. No gasto dinero en comida, así que estaré encantado de adquirir uno para usted.- le sonreí.-

- Muchísimas gracias, me encantaría…

- Mañana mismo iré a encargar uno. Ahora, si le parece, vamos pasando a la cocina…La parte más inútil de mi casa.

Ella se rió y me cogió del brazo. Esa mujer era increíble. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Esme decidiese quedarse conmigo para siempre.

- ¿Para qué tiene el frutero lleno? –preguntó cogiendo un melocotón.-

- Ya sabe, hay que guardar las apariencias… Empezarían a pensar cosas raras si de vez en cuando no voy al mercado a por un poco de fruta. De todas formas, la gente piensa que cultivo frutas y hortalizas en casa para relajarme, así que me despreocupo bastante de ese tema.

- Es una pena que usted no coma… - comentó.- ¡Porque nadie en el pueblo hace una magdalenas tan ricas como las que hago yo!

Solté una carcajada.

- Si le gusta cocinar puede hacerlo sin ningún problema. Solo tiene que decirme lo que necesita y yo se lo traeré.

- Pero si nadie se va a comer lo que cocine…

- Podemos llevarlo al orfanato de Southbrook. Seguro que agradecen esas magdalenas que tan cariñosamente habré hecho yo en una de mis múltiples noches de insomnio. ¡Ya ve usted, qué cosas tan raras nos ocurren a los médicos! ¡Que de dormir tan poco acabas haciendo repostería a las dos de la mañana! – exclamé fingiendo que hablaba con una persona imaginaria.-

Esme volvió a reírse y a mí se me iluminó la cara. Me encantaba verla contenta.

Le enseñé el resto de la casa. Subimos al piso de arriba otra vez y la guié hasta la más grande de las habitaciones extra. Como el resto, estaba vacía. La animé para que la decorara a su gusto y también le mostré su cuarto de baño. Nuevamente se quedó maravillada, ya que mi casa era de las pocas que tenía los baños integrados, en vez de fuera, en la parte trasera de la casa. Sin duda, la parte que más le gustó fue la biblioteca.

- Dios mío…¿Cuántos libros guarda aquí?- preguntó pasando la vista por cada estante.-

- Unos pocos.- sonreí.- Las noches que no tengo guardia me tengo que entretener con algo, y en la librería de Port Pale ya me conocen. Voy todas las semanas a por uno o dos volúmenes y llevo aquí cinco años, más los que conservo desde hace décadas…Alguno hay de los primeros libros que tuve.

Caminé entre los estantes pasando un dedo por los lomos de los libros. Llegué al último estante, donde acumulaba los libros más antiguos y los más queridos. Cogí uno.

- Esta Biblia me la regaló mi padre.- le mostré un ejemplar bastante grande.- Es mi primer libro. Le tengo muchísimo cariño y, aunque normalmente intento consultar versiones más modernas para no dañar esta, tres o cuatro veces al año no puedo resistir la tentación de leer un pasaje.

- ¿Me leería uno? – me miró sonriendo.

- Por supuesto, siéntese.


	4. Primera caza

**Antes de nada, darles las gracias a Lestat Cullen y a Gloria Fernanda por ser las primeras en ofrecerme su apoyo y dejarme un review. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**No olvidéis que idea y correcciones serán bienvenidas :D**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LA PRIMERA CAZA**

- ¿Está usted seguro de que esto es una buena idea? – preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia el bosque.-

- No se preocupe más. Yo estoy aquí para que nada suceda.

Nos detuvimos en la linde del bosque. La miré. Ahora llegaba la parte divertida del asunto. Le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Eché a correr.

Al principio no escuché que nadie me siguiera, y me arrepentí de no haberle explicado nada antes, pero unos segundos después Esme corría a mi lado sorteando los árboles con la misma o quizás más agilidad que yo. Me detuve en seco en el centro del bosque. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hace? – puso los brazos en jarra y después me apuntó con el dedo como si yo fuera un niño travieso al que hay que reñir.- ¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte!

Me reí con ganas. Ella frunció el ceño cuando me vio carcajearme de aquella manera tan poco educada, pero no pude parar. En un gesto infantil que me conmovió me pegó un puñetazo en el hombro y se echó a reír también.

- Creo que después de semejante agresión ya tengo derecho a tutearla.- dije mientras fingía un tremendo dolor y me frotaba el hombro.-

- La agresión será mayor si me vuelve a hacer algo así, doctor Cullen.- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-

- Llámeme Carlisle.

- Carlisle.- sonrió.

Nuevamente, y para frustración de Esme, eché a correr. Había olido un jabalí a un par de kilómetros de donde nos hallábamos. Percibía también el rastro de un par de ciervos, pero he de reconocer que me podía la vanidad y no podía desaprovechar la ocasión de impresionarla enfrentándome a un animal más amenazador que un pobre cervatillo.

A unos cuantos metros de nuestra presa le hice una señal a Esme para que fuera despacio y tan sigilosamente como pudiera. Por supuesto, no eran necesarias tantas precauciones. Podría simplemente lanzarme encima del jabalí. Por muy rápido que fuera el animal no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de escapar. De todas formas, puestos a impresionar a nuestra bella neófita, había que hacerlo bien.

Me arrojé con bastante lentitud encima del jabalí, dándole tiempo a darse la vuelta y a encararse conmigo. Por mi cuerpo sentí una punzada de satisfacción al percibir por el rabillo del ojo que Esme se tapaba la boca con la mano en un ademán de horror.

Sonreí al animal enseñándole los dientes y exagerando una cara retadora. Estaba siendo la caza más divertida de toda mi vida.

Esperé. Y el jabalí por fin atacó.

Fue directo a mi garganta. Un grito de espanto salió de los labios de Esme. Ya sentía el aliento del animal en mi yugular cuando, de pronto, desapareció.

Sonreí otra vez. "Lo sabía", pensé. Giré mi cabeza y efectivamente, unos a cuantos metros de mí, estaba el cuerpo destrozado del jabalí y Esme, cubierta de sangre, plantada de pie mirando el cuerpo del animal con cara de espanto.

No pude evitar romper en carcajadas. Rodé por el suelo de la risa y golpeé con el puño el suelo, haciendo un boquete enorme. Jamás me había sentido tan joven como en ese momento. Junto a Esme estaba descubriendo algo que creí que nunca iba a sentir. La miré. Ella estaba mirándome intentando aparentar estar ofendida.

- ¿Nunca le dijo nadie de que es una pésima actriz?-

- ¿Y a usted nunca le dijo nadie que es un idiota?

Oh. Le sonreí.

- Alguna vez, sí. – admití, recordando como Aro me había mirado cuando intenté convencerle de que cambiara su dieta…- ¿No comes?

Esme miró el cadáver del jabalí con una mueca. Se mordió el labio inferior. "No me lo puedo creer…Es la primera vez que veo que un neófito no se lanza encima de su presa."

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No se… - murmuró ella.- Este pobre animal… Es una hembra. ¿Tú crees que habrá dejado alguna cría atrás?

Otra vez el instinto maternal. Y otra vez el sentido de culpabilidad. Esme nunca podría tener más hijos. Me conmovió su afán protector hacia todos los seres vivos, aún cuando su instinto intentaba acabar con él. Intenté tranquilizarla.

- Esme… Es tu primera caza, es normal que sientas reparos. Intenta concentrarte en tus sentidos, abandonarte a ellos, te será mucho más fácil. Tienes que alimentarte de alguna forma…

Asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y inspiró por la nariz. Una pequeña sacudida alteró su frágil cuerpo y se avalanzó encima del cadáver del animal.

**********

- Esta vez no me vas a llevar la delantera, Carlisle.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Está usted segura señora Platt? – sonreí socarronamente.-

Yo también había olido al alce.

- Esme.

Esme...

Y ella echó a correr hacia el animal. Por un momento pensé en dejarla ganar, pero no hizo falta. En cuanto reduje la velocidad Esme ya me sacaba ventaja. "Con lo pequeña y frágil que parece…" Para cuando llegué el alce ya estaba muerto y ella se inclinaba sobre su cuello, con sangre goteando por las comisuras de sus labios. Me estremecí. Algo tan puro como ella no se merecía estar cometiendo actos que, aunque necesarios, le provocaban repulsa. Me pregunté si alguna vez podría quitarme ese sentimiento de culpa de la cabeza.

Cuando terminó, y se dio la vuelta, me hice el ofendido.

- Compartir es vivir.

- Haber corrido más.- me sonrió dulcemente.-

Esme me fascinaba de una manera que nadie lo había hecho anteriormente. Me maravillaba con su dulzura pero también con la picardía que a veces sacaba a relucir. Se me contagiaba su entusiasmo y su amor por las cosas, destruyendo por primera vez en mi larga existencia mi fachada de seriedad y envarada cortesía que mostraba a los demás.

Volvimos a casa corriendo por el mero placer de correr. Nunca había disfrutado tanto de algo que para mí era pura rutina. Era como si a su lado, estuviera descubriendo lo bueno de ser vampiro que siempre había sido incapaz de ver.

Llegamos a la linde del bosque cuando un aroma familiar llegó hasta mi nariz.

Me giré para mirar a Esme. Arrugaba el entrecejo mirando en dirección a mi casa. Ella también había captado el rastro.

Aún sin poder creerlo eché a correr hacia el porche y allí, después de diez largos años, estaba él, sentado como el hijo pródigo que vuelve con su padre.

"Edward…"


	5. Una visita inesperada

**_De nuevo gracias por leer mi historia y por vuestros reviews! me animan a continuar :) Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo._**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**UNA VISITA INESPERADA.**

Y tal y como sucedió en la parábola, yo no le guardaba ningún rencor por haberse ido. Él me sonrió tímidamente.

- No me merezco tu perdón Carlisle.- miró al suelo.-

- Edward, hijo… Sabes que yo respeto tus decisiones. Siempre lo he hecho. No te negaré que me apenó muchísimo que te fueras, pero es lo que tú consideraste más adecuado.

Noté cómo él se ponía tenso y apretaba la mandíbula.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que he hecho Carlisle…

- Tú ahora no te preocupes por eso Edward, entra en casa con nosotros, que te tengo que presentar a alguien…-le sonreí y le señalé con la cabeza a Esme.-

Ella tenía el vestido lleno de manchas de sangre y el pelo revuelto, pero a pesar de todo estaba tan atractiva como siempre. Edward me miró y sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. "Dichoso Edward…olvidaba que con él no se pueden tener secretos…"

Entramos en el salón y nos sentamos en los sofás. Se hizo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos. Finalmente, me decidí a romper el hielo.

- Edward, te presento a Esme.

Él sonrió amablemente y Esme le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

- Has llegado justo en el día en que despertó de su transformación.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos.

- Carlisle me salvó la vida… - me miró con ternura.- Le estoy muy agradecida por ello.

A mí me dio una extraña sensación en el estómago y por un momento no supe qué decir.

- Yo también estuve muy cerca de la muerte.- la voz de Edward me hizo volver a la realidad.- Carlisle era mi médico y me transformó cuando me moría de gripe española.

- ¿Hace mucho? – preguntó Esme.-

- Hace diez años aproximadamente… - miró al suelo y rió, como si se estuviera acordando de algo que le hiciera gracia.- Y este es solo tu primer día, ¿no es así? – no esperó a que ella le contestara.- Supongo que Carlisle te habrá explicado las peculiaridades de nuestra dieta.

Me puse tenso. Sabía que Edward querría llegar a ese tema cuanto antes. Después de transformarle había estado unos seis años viviendo conmigo, pero tenía muchos problemas para seguir mi dieta. Sus instintos eran fuertes, y carecía de la experiencia y de la motivación religiosa que yo tenía. Los últimos cuatro meses que estuvo conmigo había tenido unos cuantos "deslices", y se encontraba destrozado emocionalmente.

Una mañana me dijo que se rendía. Que ya no podía luchar más contra su naturaleza. Y se fue. Siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a verle algún día. Y ahora estábamos allí, en el salón de mi casa. Y no estábamos solos.

Esme se revolvía en su sillón con incomodidad. Pasaba la vista de uno al otro y al final, rompió el silencio.

- Si queréis hablar en privado…

Hizo además de ir a levantarse pero Edward la detuvo con un gesto y una sonrisa.

- Se va a enterar de todos modos…- soltó una carcajada.- Oiría un susurro en cinco kilómetros a la redonda. No, no es necesario que se vaya.

- Suéltalo ya Edward.- le insté con una sonrisa.-

- No es fácil empezar, padre… - agachó la cabeza.-

El remordimiento se adivinaba en cada gesto, en cada expresión. Pero me había llamado "padre". Para mí, el que todavía sintiera que nos unía un vínculo y que me quisiera me bastaba. Podría soportar cualquier historia que me contara.

- Está bien.- levantó la vista y me miró con determinación.- Cuando me fui, estuve vagando por Seattle durante unos cuántos días. Al principio solo me alimentaba de vagabundos… Pero me empecé a sentir mal. No eran malas personas. No merecían morir.

Se quedó en silencio y otra vez volvió a reír.

- Igual te suena un poco paranoico Carlisle, pero cada vez que iba a asesinar a alguno de esos pobres desgraciados, tu cara se me aparecía en la cabeza. No sabes lo duro que es. No conseguía aliviar mi tormento. Estaba aún peor que cuando estaba aquí. Consideré volver.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – le pregunté.-

- Pues por vergüenza…- me miró con arrepentimiento.- Me daba vergüenza aparecer de repente por aquí…

- Pero ahora estás aquí.

- Sí. – asintió.- Como te estaba diciendo, no podía volver, así que tuve que buscar una alternativa. Iba a tener que seguir asesinando a gente…pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo hacer que mi conciencia pudiera superar ese peso?

Frunció el entrecejo, como rememorando un antiguo dilema interno. Esme se inclinó hacia adelante, interesada. Pero había algo nuevo en sus ojos. No supe decir qué.

- Encontré la manera. De casualidad. Escuché los gritos de una chica cuando vagaba por una carretera solitaria. Me acerqué y vi cómo un hombre se tumbaba encima de ella… La chica daba patadas, pero no se lo podía quitar de encima… - cerró los ojos.- No sé cómo explicarlo… Fue como si me quemase a la vez el fuego de la sed en la garganta y el enfado en los ojos. Salí y ahuyenté al hombre, que se apartó de la chica y le grité a ella que se fuera. No iban a morir más… inocentes.

Supuse por dónde iba a seguir aquella historia y cuál había sido la idea de Edward. Y también, porque le conocía lo suficiente, sabía por qué aquello tampoco iba a funcionar.

- Pero alguien murió esa noche. – repuse con tranquilidad.-

- Y muchas otras noches.- Edward negó con la cabeza, como queriéndose quitar los recuerdos de la cabeza.- La primera funcionó pero ya a la segunda noté que algo no iba bien. Pude aguantar años Carlisle, pero nunca jamás me pude quitar esa horrible sensación en el estómago…

- Se llama cargo de conciencia, Edward.- le sonreí.- Pero no hay nada que no se pueda remediar, y lo sabes.

Él me miró con esos ojos carmesí que me hicieron estremecer, acordándome de lo dorados que llegaron a ser.

- Yo no quiero ser un monstruo, Carlisle. Nunca lo he tenido más claro que ahora. – se dio la vuelta para mirar a Esme.- ¿Eres cristiana Esme?

Ella dio un respingo, al verse de pronto incluida en la conversación. Si hubiera sido humana se hubiera ruborizado. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Me alegro.- él sonrió.- A mi me costó años de sufrimiento entenderlo Esme. Creo que si hoy estoy aquí es porque se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Por la gente que yo he asesinado ya no puedo hacer nada más que rezar por sus almas, pero sí puedo hacer algo para que tú no asesines a nadie. No ensucies tu alma. Todavía tienes una oportunidad para salvarte y disfrutar del paraíso con Carlisle.

Esme se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba para sentarse junto a Edward. Le miró esa ternura que tanto la caracterizaba y le cogió las manos.

- Estoy segura que tú también te puedes salvar Edward. – le sonrió y él bajó la vista.- Dios lo perdona todo si el arrepentimiento es sincero. Tú no mataste por placer, mataste por necesidad. El escoger no matar es mucho más meritorio para nosotros que para un humano. Para nosotros es como… ser vegetarianos.

Edward y yo reímos con esta comparación. A los vegetarianos se les consideraba personas extravagantes y hasta se pensaba que no estaban bien de la cabeza. "Vaya, eso me suena…" Sonreí.

- Y qué quieres hacer hijo.

- Quiero quedarme Carlisle… Si tú quieres.- me miró con gesto de súplica.

Sabía de sobra que no era necesario. Que siempre sería bienvenido en casa cuando quisiera.

Y para mi asombro, Esme le abrazó. Edward, normalmente rehuía el contacto físico, pero no se negó ni se puso tenso. Entre ellos había surgido una conexión especial, algo de lo que yo quedaba fuera.

De repente, un martillazo en el estómago. Tuve que apartar la vista. Un segundo después, Edward se deshizo del abrazo suavemente, pero siguió sonriendo a Esme. Una malévola vocecita en mi interior me intentaba convencer de que Edward estaría mejor fuera de mi casa. Fruncí el ceño. La imagen de Esme abrazando a Edward me volvió a la cabeza como un golpe y estuve a punto de ceder a la recomendación, pero al final mi amor incondicional por mi hijo se impuso y le sonreí.

- Por supuesto que quiero.

Y entonces fue a mí al que Esme abrazó.

Nunca nadie había estado tan cerca de mí, ni tan siquiera alguien como yo. Me sobrecogí al estar tan cerca de ella. Le rodeé la espalda con mis brazos y aspiré suavemente el aroma que emanaba de su cuello. Ella no se deshizo del abrazo. Mis dedos rozaron un mechón de pelo y subí la mano por su larga melena, jugando con las pequeñas ondulaciones que se le formaban en las puntas. Sus dedos en mi espalda quemaban como el fuego.

Cerré los ojos para abandonarme a esas sensaciones tan nuevas para mí, y para cuando volví a abrirlos, Edward se había ido discretamente.


	6. Un nuevo asesinato

**_De nuevo gracias por el apoyo y los reviews! Si os gusta el Fic seguid comentando, me anima a seguir! :) Un saludo a a kiria hathaway swan!_**

**_y nada, ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna crítica o sugerencia se agradecerá! Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo._**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**UN NUEVO ASESINATO**

Esme se apartó de mí un poco avergonzada. Miró a su alrededor. Buscaba a Edward. Otra vez la imagen de ambos abrazándose me golpeó como un mazazo en el vientre.

Me levanté un poco más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido. Esme, todavía sentada, levantó la vista confundida. Me moría de ganas de gritarle. Me dirigí a mi despacho. Intentaría revisar unos cuantos historiales de pacientes, para distraerme.

Me dejé caer en el sillón de piel, que crujió levemente bajo mi peso, y hojeé el montón de papeles que había encima de la mesa. Del piso de abajo llegaron las voces de Edward y de Esme. Genial. Ella le estaba pidiendo que tocase el piano para ella.

Empezó a sonar una melodía nueva, que yo no conocía. Cerré los ojos y me entregué a la música. Era doloroso. Cada nota me recordaba a los rasgos de Esme, a la forma de sus ojos, a su antiguo color que ya nunca vería, a la textura de su pelo, a la sensación cálida de su abrazo…

Me di cuenta de que esa melodía era _ella. _Su melodía.

Edward la estaba componiendo solo para ella.

Enterré la cabeza entre las manos y gemí. "Qué tonto he sido… Y sin embargo… He estado tan cerca de lograr la felicidad… A su lado. Al lado de Esme. Pero está claro a quién prefiere ella."

Me interrumpieron unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Edward entró con el semblante preocupado.

- Carlisle… Te escuché desde abajo.

- ¿Y qué? – le pregunté. Nunca había sido tan brusco con él.-

- Carlisle.- repitió, poniéndose muy serio.- No veas cosas que no son.

- ¿Qué no son? – susurré lo más bajo que pude. No quería que Esme nos escuchara.-

- Tus pensamientos eran como gritos en mi cabeza.

Ah. Así que venía a convencerme de que lo que veía no era lo que parecía. Ya.

- Estás equivocado. – negó con la cabeza.-

- No lo estoy y lo sabes.

- Carlisle… ¿estás ciego? Sus sentimientos son lo más lejano al amor de pareja que te puedas encontrar.

No me pasó desapercibida la manera en la que recalcó el "de pareja". Así que ahí sí había amor. Amor nacido en una hora escasa.

- Esme perdió un hijo, ¿no es así? – me miró seriamente.-

- Sí. – "¿Qué tenía que ver el niño de Esme con esto?"-

- Por favor Carlisle.- puso los ojos en blanco.- Es de lo más obvio. Esme me ve como a alguien a quien ha de proteger.

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero de repente fui consciente de que tenía razón. Iba con el carácter de Esme. La pobre Esme. Una pérdida así no se cura ni con una transformación. Al llegar Edward, tan necesitado de cariño y de apoyo, ella se había comportado…como una madre.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? – le pregunté mirándole mientras mi voz interior continuaba pinchándome.-

- ¿De mí?

Me sorprendió que no se tomara mi pregunta como algo gracioso, producto de mis celos.

- Sabes que apenas tengo recuerdos de mi vida humana.- miró por la ventana con un reflejo de melancolía.- Pero lo más fuerte que conservo de ella es el amor que recibí de mi madre.

Y caí en la cuenta. Nunca antes había pensado en ello, a pesar de haber sido tan obvio. Edward necesitaba una madre. Antes de aquel invierno de 1917 yo nunca había pensado en transformar a nadie. Y entonces una mujer desesperada y moribunda me pidió que hiciera todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para salvar a su hijo. Mucha gente antes me había pedido lo mismo, con las mismas palabras, pero hubo algo en la mirada de aquella pobre mujer que hizo su petición distinta de las anteriores. Sentí que lo sabía. Sabía mi secreto.

Y lo hice. Transformé a Edward y lo quise como a un hijo. Pero estaba claro que el amor de un padre no es igual que el que una madre puede darte.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿Diga?

- Doctor Cullen.- reconocí la voz del jefe de policía.- Soy John Wilkins. Han encontrado otro cuerpo.

Un escalofrío me subió por la espalda hasta la nuca. Hacía días que no había ningún asesinato, y tenía la esperanza que el vampiro que los estuviera cometiendo estuviera de paso y se hubiera ido. Pero parecía que no era así.

- Doctor Cullen, ¿sigue ahí?

- Sí, sí, disculpe jefe Wilkins. ¿Dónde están?

- El cadáver ha sido encontrado en la orilla de la laguna.

- No se preocupe, iré para allá inmediatamente.

- Tampoco hace falta que se dé mucha prisa doctor… No serviría de nada.

"Sí sirve" Temía que alguien observara el cuerpo con demasiado detenimiento antes que él.

Edward y yo bajamos al salón rápidamente. Esme escuchaba música en mi gramófono y nos miró alarmada.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Carlisle?

- Sí Esme… Verás, no sé si recuerdas que ha habido unos cuantos asesinatos en el pueblo en lo que llevamos de mes.

Esme puso cara de concentración al intentar recordar, que se convirtió en una mueca de frustración al no poder hacerlo. Lógico. No eran recuerdos lo suficientemente importantes como para permanecer en su memoria tras la transformación.

- No, la verdad que no lo recuerdo…

- Bueno, pues quien está haciendo esto no es otro que un vampiro.

- Dios mío.- se tapó la boca horrorizada.-

- Sí, me acaba de llamar el jefe Wilkins. Han encontrado otro cuerpo. ¡Maldita sea! – le di una patada al suelo, que hizo que temblara toda la casa.- Necesito que te quedes aquí con Edward, Esme. Tengo que ir a levantar el cadáver y a asegurarme de que nadie nota la mordedura…

- Pero, ¿y si muere más gente?

- No morirá nadie más, Esme. Edward y yo lo encontraremos y haremos que se vaya de aquí.

Salí de casa rápidamente y fui a explorar la zona con cuidado de que nadie me viera. Todo era normal, excepto por el olor a vampiro que impregnaba el bosque. Encontré el rastro del vampiro, que se dirigía al sur, pero no lo seguí. Primero debería de levantar el cadáver y ocultar la evidencia. Salí al camino real que conducía a la laguna y adopté una velocidad humana.

- Gracias por venir tan rápido, doctor.- me dijo Wilkins cuando llegué a la escena.-

Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor. Nadie diría que allí había habido un crimen de no ser por el cadáver que se hallaba tendido en el suelo. Por supuesto, no había sangre. Ni señales de lucha. Esto traía de cabeza a la policía que investigaba los casos. Yo había dejado caer que quizás los crímenes se habían cometido en otro lugar y que el asesino los llevaba al bosque. Esto despejaba la zona cuanto antes de gente y se centraban en el pueblo y alrededores. No quería que nadie se internara en el bosque en busca de pruebas y se encontrara con el vampiro.

Me incliné sobre el cadáver. Era un hombre moreno, de pelo lacio, y que todavía conservaba la expresión de horror en el rostro. Busqué rápidamente la marca delatora. La encontré en el antebrazo. Saqué una pequeña linterna del maletín y para distraer la atención, le enfoqué a las piernas con el haz de luz y mientras abría la mordedura con los dedos hasta que se hizo imposible ver las marcas de dientes, quedando en su lugar un agujero deforme.

- Es el mismo, ¿verdad? – me preguntó el jefe de policía mirando la marca del antebrazo y que yo ahora enfocaba con la linterna.-

- Eso me temo.- negué con la cabeza.- No tienen nada todavía…- no era una pregunta.-

- No.- respondió el policía algo avergonzado.- Esto es frustrante. Si vuelve a ocurrir entraremos casa por casa hasta que encontremos al monstruo que está haciendo esta carnicería.

"Mientras se mantengan alejados del bosque…" Me levanté.

- Llévenselo a la morgue. Mañana le echaré un vistazo más exhaustivo y buscaré indicios. Si encuentro algo se lo haré llegar jefe Wilkins.

- Está bien, doctor. Muchas gracias. Puede irse a casa, yo me encargaré del resto.

Le di la mano y eché a andar por el camino real con semblante preocupado. "Es culpa mía. Debí haber buscado al responsable de esto ya desde el primer asesinato. Pero no habrá otro más."


	7. Alboroto

**Yyyy aquí está el nuevo capi. Os adelanto que el fic tendrá dos o tres capítulos más. Quiero terminarlo antes de que empiece las clases porque sé que si no lo voy a dejar a la mitad o tardaré siglos en subir un nuevo capi, así que... Y nada, gracias a Setsuna-Halliwell que me ha sugerido que incluya en el fic la llegada del resto de los hijos de Esme, pero lo haré en otros distintos, que escribiré como continuación de este. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Un abrazo.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**ALBOROTO**

Cuando volví a casa, Esme estaba tumbada en el sofá, leyendo un grueso volumen de historia contemporánea. A su lado, apilado en la mesa, había un montón de libros de diferentes temas, desde arte y poesía hasta novelas policíacas y de terror. Levantó la vista cuando se percató de mi presencia y me sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- No muy bien.- contesté cerrando los ojos y pinzándome la nariz.- Voy a tener que tomar medidas. El vampiro que está haciendo esto está tardando demasiado en marcharse y no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a conseguir despistar a la policía…

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – me preguntó Esme frunciendo el entrecejo.-

- Seguir su rastro hasta dar con él y pedirle que se marche.

Ella se quedó en silencio pensativa. Me miró. Había algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

- Ten cuidado Carlisle. Si te pasa algo…

- No me va a pasar nada Esme.- le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- No es la primera vez que me topo con un vampiro. Normalmente suelen ser bastante comprensivos y se marchan.

- ¿Normalmente? – levantó una ceja.-

- Si… Hace unos ciento veinte años yo vivía en un pueblo cerca de Chicago. Y pasó lo que ahora está pasando aquí. Una vampiresa, Chloé… Era neófita. Todos los días moría alguien. Ella estaba sola, no tengo ni idea de quién la pudo transformar, pero no era capaz de controlarse. Varias personas en el pueblo juraban haber visto a una bella mujer rondando por el bosque y no tardé en encontrarla.- suspiré.- Intenté convencerla de que se fuera y que tratase de controlarse, pero era una neófita que estaba totalmente salvaje y lo interpretó como un intento de invadir su coto de caza. Me atacó.-

Me levanté la camisa con cuidado y le mostré a Esme las marcas de dientes y garras que aún tenía en un costado. Ella se levantó del sofá como hipnotizada. Cuando llegó a mi altura extendió su mano y pasó un dedo por mis cicatrices, siguiendo su forma. El contacto de sus manos directamente con mi piel me aceleró y se me nubló la mente. Inconscientemente puse mi mano sobre la suya y, aunque no hacía falta, le guié los dedos a través de mis marcas. Suspiré. Y me arrepentí, porque Esme pareció volver a la realidad y apartó la mano rápidamente.

- Lo siento mucho Carlisle.- bajó la vista, avergonzada.- No debí hacer eso.

Yo me quedé en silencio. No sabía qué decir. Por un lado luchaban mis ganas de decirle que me gustaba sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo y por otro lado mi sentido común, que me decía que no era decoroso que una mujer me estuviera tocando de aquella manera tan… sensual.

- Y… ¿qué pasó luego? – su voz me evitó tener que decidir.-

Me costó muchísimo encontrar la voz para hablar.

- No me gusta la violencia. La odio. Pero tuve que destruirla para salvarme a mí, y a mucha gente.

- Cómo se destruye a un vampiro… - murmuró Esme.-

- ¿Tú cómo crees? – sonreí, abandonando el tono serio de la conversación.-

- ¿Clavándole una estaca en el corazón? – preguntó con una sonrisa como de disculpa.- Si fuera así no me lo preguntarías…

Solté una carcajada y ella rió también.

- No… No se necesitan estacas.

Mi sonrisa se transformó en una mueca triste. No veía necesario que Esme supiera los detalles de la destrucción de un vampiro. Era incapaz de imaginármela cometiendo cualquier acto violento. Ella, que parecía tan frágil, tan delicada, tan…humana.

- Para destruir a un vampiro tienes que partirlo en trozos y luego quemarlos. – dije sin poder mirarla.-

- Oh…

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo. De pronto, me di cuenta de que, aunque su esencia estaba por toda la casa, Edward no se hallaba en ella. Me dio un ataque de pánico momentáneo, recordando el día en que se fue.

- Esme, ¿dónde está Edward?- miré a todos lados frenéticamente, buscando su rastro.-

- Tranquilo Carlisle, ha salido a cazar.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Mis peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

- ¿A cazar? - noté que mi voz había salido una octava más alta de lo normal.-

- A cazar animales.- me tranquilizó ella.-

- Es que no sé si es capaz de controlarse.- respondí pasándome una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.-

- Confío en él.

Me sentí un poco avergonzado por haber dudado de mi hijo. Si había vuelto a casa era porque realmente tenía claro que quería cambiar su dieta, pero mi temor siempre se imponía.

De pronto se abrió la puerta.

- ¡Carlisle tienes que ir al pueblo enseguida! – gritó Edward mientras cruzaba el salón a toda velocidad y me agarraba por los hombros.- ¡El señor Bolton quiere ejecutar a tres personas en la plaza!

Me quedé paralizado. "No. Otros tres inocentes no."

- Escúchame Edward. – le cogí un brazo.- Quédate aquí con Esme. No quiero que le pase nada. Si Bolton ejecuta a esos pobres inocentes va a ocurrir una desgracia.

- Y tanto que va a ocurrir. En los pensamientos de los vecinos solo hay odio, Carlisle. Mucho odio. Y miedo. Saben que cualquiera de ellos puede ser el siguiente, si no en morir asesinado como los otros, en ser colgados por Bolton delante de sus familias. Ellos saben tan bien como tú y como yo que ninguno de los ejecutados es culpable, pero no tienen el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a Bolton. De momento… Muchos piensan que si estas tres ejecuciones se llevan a cabo… Van a tener que tomar _cartas en el asunto.-_ me dirigió una mirada significativa y supe a lo que se refería.-

- Dios mío…

Eché a correr por el bosque en paralelo al camino que conducía al pueblo. A unos kilómetros se empezaron a oír los gritos de una multitud enfurecida. "He llegado demasiado tarde…"

Viéndome forzado a caminar a una velocidad humana, entré en la plaza mayor. Habían habilitado un rudimentario cadalso en el centro de la plaza y dos hombres y una mujer estaban subidos allí. Eran el tintorero, su esposa y su hermano. La muchedumbre gritaba enfurecida mirando hacia algún punto a la izquierda del cadalso. Allí estaba Mr. Bolton, vestido con su traje color crema y su sombrero que le daba cierto aire colonial. En su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero detrás de aquella máscara se podía adivinar terror. Dio un paso al frente y se situó delante de los condenados.

- ¡Vecinos de Northbrook!

La multitud multiplicó sus abucheos, que él siguió ignorando.

- ¡Vecinos de Northbrook! ¡Hoy es un día grande para el pueblo! ¡Hoy, hemos conseguido atrapar a los culpables de esta horrible ola de asesinatos!

Entre el caos de voces se escuchaban claramente "¡Es inocente!", "¡Suéltalos!" y también muchos insultos dirigidos al alcalde. Él siguió con su política de ignorancia.

- Estos tres individuos –se dio la vuelta para mirar a los condenados.- se confabularon para elaborar un plan diabólico. ¡Son adoradores del diablo!

Hubo más gritos y protestas ante esta falsa acusación. Pero no había terminado.

- ¡Estos… monstruos! – bramó, escupiendo saliva con cada palabra.- ¡Estos monstruos desangraban a sus víctimas y teñían telas con su sangre que luego entregaban al maligno! ¡El pueblo ya no tendrá nada que temer!

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y le hizo una señal a un hombre, que avanzó hacia el tintorero. Tenía una expresión de resignación y se mantuvo con la cabeza alta mientras le colocaban la soga en el cuello. "Dios mío, parece que hemos retrocedido cien años…" Después, se colocó detrás de su mujer, que lloraba en silencio. Le colocó un saco de tela en la cabeza y después la soga. Todavía sobresalían del saquito mechones de pelo. Por último, el verdugo se dirigió hacia el hermano del tintorero, que era presa de un ataque de pánico. Le temblaban las manos y cuando le pusieron las manos encima empezó a gritar.

- ¡No por favor! – gritó el hombre con desesperación hacia la multitud.- ¡Haced algo! ¡Sabéis que somos inocentes!

Y con un ruido sordo, la trampilla cayó y los cuerpos quedaron colgando durante algunos segundos en el aire. El cuello de la mujer se rompió en el acto, pero los dos hombres quedaron pataleando hasta que se asfixiaron.

Cerré los ojos. No podía hacer nada por esos pobres inocentes, pero sí iba a evitar que murieran más.

La multitud enfervorecida por el odio comenzó a gritar a Bolton, quien se había subido al cadalso y levantaba los brazos como quien proclama una victoria. "¿Realmente se cree todo este circo que está montando? Sus paranoias son peores de lo que pensaba…"

De pronto, alguien le arrojó algo. Le dio al alcalde en el hombro, y se lo agarró con un gesto de dolor. No tuvo tiempo a hacer más porque empezaron a llover objetos de la masa de gente, que gritaba y le insultaba al tiempo que le lanzaba todo lo que tenían a mano. Sentí como a mi alrededor las cosas se empezaban a alterar. Me empujaban contra unos y contra otros. Miré otra vez hacia el cadalso, donde a Bolton se lo llevaban medio a rastras algunos de sus hombres y le metían en el ayuntamiento. Se oyeron disparos.

Salí del medio de la multitud empujando a la gente y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia mi casa.

- ¡Edward tienes que ayudarme!- grité nada más entrar por la puerta.-


	8. Rastro

**Bueno, a ver si os gusta este capi, es casi todo de acción, pero para el siguiente prometo un capi especial para Carlisle y Esme :)**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**RASTRO**

Dí un repaso rápido en mi memoria a los hechos que acababa de presenciar y conforme las imágenes iban pasando por mi cabeza iba aumentando el horror en la expresión de Edward. Esme, que estaba sentada a su lado, estaba frenética porque no lograba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

- ¿Puede alguien explicarme lo que está pasando? – preguntó al fin mirándonos a los dos con los ojos muy abiertos.-

- ¡Lo siento Esme, no tenemos tiempo! – le gritó Edward echando a correr hacia la puerta y saliendo de la casa.-

Yo me quedé un par de segundos mirando su expresión, intentando analizarla. Había mucha preocupación en su semblante. Me acerqué a ella, que se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ten mucho cuidado Carlisle… - me dijo mientras me acariciaba una mejilla con ternura.-

Ladeé inconscientemente la cabeza intentando hacer el contacto aun más cercano y cerré los ojos.

- ¡Carlisle!

La voz de Edward procedente del porche me hizo reaccionar. Otra vez la malévola vocecita en mi cabeza susurrándome unas cuantas maneras, a cada cual más dolorosa, de cerrarle la boca. Salí de casa a toda prisa y mi hijo me agarró de la manga y me hizo encorvarme hasta que mi oreja estuvo a la altura de su boca.

- En cuanto encontremos a ese vampiro te dejaré que me cosas la boca con alambres, Carlisle, pero ahora concéntrate, por el amor de Dios…

Solté una carcajada nerviosa y le asentí con la cabeza.

- Vale, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Edward.-

- Escucha, vamos a ir en dirección al pueblo… Evaluamos la situación y después, inmediatamente, seguiremos el rastro del vampiro hasta que lo encontremos.

Echamos a correr teniendo cuidado que nadie nos viera. Yo eché un vistazo y me quedé horrorizado. El alcalde había escapado y la multitud le buscaba para lincharle. Habían bajado los cuerpos de los ajusticiados de la horca y los llevaban en volandas alzándolos como si fueran estandartes. El ruido era ensordecedor. Volví a toda prisa al lugar donde había quedado con Edward.

Este me esperaba oculto entre las sombras de los árboles. Me miró con ansiedad.

- Carlisle, huelo a humano en el bosque. A más uno, solo que con diferente intensidad… ¿Tú crees que deberíamos…?

- Desde luego. Si surge cualquier problema yo puedo dejarme ver, Edward.

Echamos a correr a través del bosque y pocos minutos después escuchamos voces. Desde la copa de un árbol, vimos pasar por un sendero a cuatro personas con antorchas. Reconocí al tabernero, a su cuñado, al pescadero y al mozo de almacén del mercado. En sus miradas refulgían las llamas, haciendo sus pupilas de un color carmesí que me hizo estremecer. Di gracias al cielo que fueran humanos y que fueran tan lentos.

Saltamos por las copas de los árboles hasta que nos hayamos a una distancia prudencial de ellos y bajamos a tierra firme. Nos detuvimos unos segundos a olfatear el aire en busca del rastro. Era muy intenso y estaba mezclado… ¿con sangre? Sangre humana. Miré a Edward y vi un brillo en su mirada que me resultaba familiar y aterrador. Su mirada entonces encontró la mía y pareció volver en sí porque sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y me hizo una señal para que avanzáramos.

Seguimos corriendo siguiendo el rastro, que cada vez era más difuso. Se empezaba a mezclar con mi propio olor. Me di cuenta de que estábamos avanzando en círculos. Edward le dio una patada furiosamente a un árbol, que cayó al suelo con gran estrépito, y haciendo que varias aves levantaran el vuelo.

- Edward, cálmate. Así lo único que harás es atraer a los vecinos.

De pronto, una ligera brisa me refrescó la cara y me trajo con ella un rastro a sangre humana. Edward echó a correr y yo le seguí. Mi hijo era mucho más rápido que yo y cuando llegué a un pequeño claro me lo encontré parado mirando el cadáver de un hombre, que yacía tendido encima de las hojas secas que cubrían el suelo.

- Bolton.

Estaba pálido como la cal, y la marca de los dientes esta vez estaba en la garganta, en un lugar muy visible. La esencia a vampiro inundaba todo el lugar, mas no había ninguno por allí. Me incliné inútilmente sobre el cuerpo del alcalde, solo para asegurarme de lo que ya sabía.

El sentido de la culpabilidad cada vez me embriagaba más, recordándome a cada segundo todas las personas que habían muerto. "Y todas por mi culpa. Si hubiera buscado al vampiro desde el primer asesinato esto no hubiera ocurrido… "

- Carlisle.- Edward me puso una mano en el hombro y me dio un apretón intentando tranquilizarme.- No es culpa tuya, nadie podía saber que esto llegaría a este extremo.

- Aún así, hijo.- contesté negando con la cabeza.- Esto era _posible_, y debí haber actuado en consecuencia. Las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere. Son muchas vidas, muchas familias destrozadas por haber sido incapaz de parar esto a tiempo.

- Escúchame.- se puso frente a mí, agarrándome por los hombros y mirándome, asumiendo por un momento el papel de padre.- Vamos a encontrarle. Y todo esto terminará, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí.- Ahora concentrémonos de nuevo. Debe de andar cerca.

Nos separamos y nos paseamos por el claro husmeando los alrededores en busca de una rastro. Era extraño, el olor del vampiro se mezclaba con el nuestro… El nuestro… De pronto, algo se encajó en mi cabeza. Y la verdad vino a mí como una bomba.

- ¡Edward!

Eché a correr frenéticamente. No podía ser.

- ¡Carlisle! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – oí que me preguntaba unos cuantos metros por detrás.-

- ¡Estaba equivocado! ¡Otra vez! ¡No hemos estado dando vueltas en círculo!

Pero no hacía falta ninguna explicación más, porque a pesar del estrés y la ansiedad, Edward consiguió leerme la mente y echó a correr aún más rápido hacia casa. Hacia nuestra casa. Nos habíamos confundido, el rastro que percibíamos efectivamente era el nuestro, pero no porque hubiéramos pasado anteriormente por aquel punto sino porque estábamos al lado de mi casa. Con toda la confusión del momento descuidé mi orientación y esto podía pagarlo muy caro.

- Esme.

Su imagen se me proyectaba mil veces en la cabeza mientras iba sorteando los árboles a toda velocidad.

Por fin, llegamos.

La esencia del vampiro estaba por todas partes.

Entré en casa llevándome la puerta por delante. Ya todo me daba igual. Me daba igual que el vampiro advirtiera nuestra presencia. Me daba igual ser silencioso. Solo pensaba en Esme y en lo que le podía estar ocurriendo por mi culpa.

Subí a toda velocidad las escaleras y entré en su cuarto, seguido de Edward.

Esme, o al menos, eso me decía mi olfato, estaba en un rincón de la habitación, por llamar de alguna manera a lo que quedaba de ella. Desde el exterior no me había dado cuenta, ya que habíamos llegado por el lado opuesto, pero del cuarto de Esme faltaba pared y media, así como un fragmento enorme del tejado.

Ella… no parecía ella. Su mirada amenazadora estaba posada en el vampiro de melena negra que estaba tendido en el suelo. Cuando entramos, levantaba la cabeza de la moqueta. Las marcas de su cara se habían quedado en el suelo y en ciertos puntos se abrían agujeros que comunicaban con el piso de abajo. Sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, Esme se inclinó suavemente hacia adelante y atacó.

Edward y yo saltamos casi simultáneamente y agarramos cada uno a uno de los dos combatientes. Mi hijo era más rápido, pero yo era más fuerte, aunque no tanto como Esme. Chocamos con un ruido ensordecedor y salí disparado contra la pared opuesta. Me encontré de pronto semienterrado en un montón de escombros en lo que antes había sido mi cuarto. Me levanté rápidamente y crucé el agujero que comunicaba con el cuarto de Esme.

Edward sujetaba al vampiro y Esme se agarraba la cabeza con ansiedad. En su mirada todavía se percibía agresividad. Traté de calmarla con palabras mientras me acercaba a ella, esta vez suavemente y con precaución. Me miró y me gruñó entre dientes. A pesar de esto no retrocedí y, aún a riesgo de perderlo, le ofrecí mi brazo.

- Esme, dame la mano. – le dije.- Cálmate, no es necesario atacarle.

A mis espaldas, a través del hueco que se abría al exterior, sonó un tremendo trueno y empezó a llover. Ella me miró con expresión aterrada.

- No te acerques a mí. Te haré daño.- retrocedió para alejarse de mi mano, pero yo avancé un paso.-

- No me harás daño. Ya estás más relajada, concéntrate. No va a pasar nada.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella y cuando llegué a su altura me abrazó de nuevo, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho. Sollozaba en un llanto sin lágrimas. En ese momento pensé que nunca me acostumbraría al contacto de Esme. De pronto una risa me sacó de mi ensoñación. Un gruñido siguió a esa risa. Me di la vuelta furioso.

- Dame una sola razón para que no acabemos contigo.- Edward tenía agarrado al vampiro por el cuello, el cual parecía encontrar la situación francamente divertida, porque en su cara exhibía una sonrisa sarcástica.-

- Tranquilo, chico, no está bien alterarse. No como tu amiga… ¡Vaya genio!

Edward gruñó y apretó más el cuello. Le cogí por un hombro intentando controlar mi ira.

- Suéltale, hijo.

- ¿Hijo? – preguntó el vampiro sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.- Vaya, eso es nuevo…

- ¿Quién eres? – ignoré su pregunta.-

El vampiro se soltó bruscamente de Edward.

- Me llamo Alistair.

- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, y esta es mi familia.- le señalé a Edward, que seguía gruñéndole y a Esme, que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, detrás de él.-

- Un placer.- sonrió burlonamente.-

- Alistair, tenemos que pedirte que abandones inmediatamente esta zona.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque tenemos aquí nuestra residencia permanente.- traté de permanecer calmado.- No nos alimentamos de sangre humana, cazamos animales, y tu presencia aquí nos está causando muchos problemas.

Alistair abrió la boca muy sorprendido. Después su semblante cambió.

- Es la primera vez en mi larga existencia que me cruzo con algo así.- su cara reflejaba respeto.- No tengo ni idea de los motivos que te llevan a no alimentarte de humanos, Carlisle.- se encogió de hombros.- Pero si ocasiono problemas, me marcharé.

- Te lo agradecemos.- sonreí amablemente.-

- Y bueno, - miró a su alrededor.- siento este desastre, aunque tu amiga creo que ha tenido tanto que ver con esto como yo.- miró a Esme, que se ocultó detrás de Edward, avergonzada.-

Echó a andar y saltó por el hueco de la escalera. Nos asomamos a la barandilla y él hizo un seco gesto de despedida. Atravesó el marco de la puerta sorteando los restos de madera y se fue.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

- Realmente no hacía falta que se fuera por la puerta.- comentó de pronto Esme.-

Nos miramos y rompimos en una carcajada.


	9. Y después de trescientos años

**Aquí vengo con el nuevo capi. No os quejaréis de lo poco que tardo en actualizar ehh! Espero que os guste :) Si tenéis un minuto dejarme un review! de verdad que me hace mucha ilusión y me anima a continuar. Gracias! :D**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Y DESPUÉS DE TRESCIENTOS AÑOS…**

Edward se quedó en el piso de abajo intentando arreglar la puerta que yo había destrozado mientras Esme y yo subíamos arriba a evaluar daños. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada cuando entramos en su cuarto y vio con más claridad el boquete enorme que daba al jardín, el que había en el suelo, el que comunicaba con mi cuarto, y el pedazo de tejado que faltaba.

- No sabes cuánto lo siento Carlisle. Te he destrozado tu casa.- murmuró.-

- No te preocupes por eso… Estas cosas pasan. Además, - sonreí.- estaba pensando en hacer una reforma…Algo más luminoso y más diáfano. En realidad me has ahorrado parte del trabajo.

Me miró con tristeza. Realmente se sentía muy culpable.

- Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, mira cómo te lo pago.

Empezó a sollozar incontroladamente y nuevamente me abrazó. Me avergoncé, porque sentía que era yo el que debía dar el primer paso y me reproché a mí mismo no ser más valiente. Ella hundía su cara en mi pecho y yo la rodeé con suavidad. Me apretaba la cintura con una fuerza tremenda, pero no quise decir nada. Sin poder evitarlo, acerqué mi boca a su pelo y le besé la coronilla, aspirando el aroma delicioso de su cabello y deseando que se quedase grabado en mi memoria para siempre. De pronto, ella separó su cabeza de mi pecho y me miró, con esos grandes ojos que ya no me asustaban. Sentí que me agitaban el estómago como si fuese un combinado. Noté como, sutilmente, ella levantaba la barbilla en mi dirección. "Vamos Carlisle, no tienes nada que perder" De nuevo la vocecita malévola me contestaba que sí, que había mucho que perder. Si la besaba y ella me rechazaba se iría. De mi casa y de mi vida.

De pronto, sentí como su mano se plegaba en mi espalda y apretaba suavemente sus dedos sobre mi columna vertebral.

Y sin pensarlo, la besé.

Tan pronto apoyé mis labios sobre los suyos, una corriente eléctrica me sacudió todo el cuerpo. Bajé una mano a su cintura y con la otra le agarré suavemente la cara, como si pensara que se iba a escapar. En vez de eso, ella me correspondió el beso inclinándose hacia adelante y agarrándome la cabeza con ambas manos. Hundió sus dedos en mi pelo. Suspiré. De pronto, Esme abrió sus labios y introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Me mareé ligeramente. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que me recuperara y me atreviera a acariciarle la lengua con la punta de la mía. Ella dejó escapar un leve gemido. La seguí besando mientras bajaba un poco la mano que tenía en la cintura. Ella se apartó para mirarme con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde va con esa mano, doctor Carlisle?

Si hubiera podido me hubiera ruborizado hasta las orejas. Nunca había sido irrespetuoso con una mujer y me había dejado llevar por la situación. Ella se rió ante mi cara.

De pronto, me empujó con una mano y caí de espaldas sobre los escombros, que se redujeron a polvo bajo mi peso. Esme se acercó a mí despacio. Se agachó y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, mirándome fijamente.

- Y después de trescientos años…ahí estabas tú.- dije colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.- No sabes lo extraña que es para mí esta situación.

- Casi tanto como para mí.- murmuró ella apartando su vista de mi rostro con el ceño fruncido.-

- Para mí eres la primera mujer en la que me he fijado en toda mi existencia, pero yo no soy el primer hombre para ti.

Ella fue a decir algo pero yo quise callarla poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

- Esme, - continué.- me da igual quién haya estado antes que yo.

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Se incorporó apartándose de mí bruscamente. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Qué había dicho? Ella se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella.

- No sé qué es lo que te ha ofendido, pero lo siento mucho.- le acaricié el brazo.-

- No me he ofendido Carlisle…- empezó ella mirándome nuevamente a los ojos.- Es solo que… para mí también es extraña esta situación.

- No lo entiendo…- negué con la cabeza, pero la miré invitándola a que continuara.-

- Siempre pensé que el amor era algo que no estaba hecho para mí.- murmuró con melancolía.- Cuando me casé con Andrew, lo hice para salir adelante. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era una niña y yo sola no podría vivir dignamente.

Suspiró mirando por el agujero de la pared en dirección al bosque.

- Fue un alto precio a pagar por un techo bajo el qué vivir.

No dije nada, y ella tampoco. Se quedó mirando al vacío durante un rato. Yo estaba quieto en el mismo sitio donde me había dejado. Al fin, continuó hablando.

- Andrew… No fue el marido que yo esperaba.- soltó una risa sarcástica pero le tembló la voz.- No me trataba como una persona. Pensaba que, como marido, podía disponer de mí siempre que quisiera, para lo que quisiera.

Me estremecí al comprender lo que significaban estas palabras. No ignoraba que Andrew Platt era un imbécil ignorante y maleducado, pero no le creía capaz de llegar hasta ese extremo. Sentí como la ira se iba apoderando de mí, a medida que me iba imaginando…

Me acerqué a Esme por detrás y la abracé con fuerza. Ella agarró mis manos, que se apoyaban en su vientre.

- Eso no volverá a ocurrir.- le susurré al oído.- No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño Esme, ya nunca estarás sola.

Se dio la vuelta suavemente, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

- Ya lo sé.- sonrió.- Tú has hecho que vuelva a creer en el amor, Carlisle.

Sonreí también, le acaricié la mejilla con suavidad. Ella inclinó su cara y besó mi mano. La besé de nuevo con delicadeza, temiendo dañarla o que se asustase, después de lo que me había confesado, pero Esme, en lugar de retraerse me agarró con firmeza por la cintura y de pronto, sentí sus manos tirar de mi camisa hacia arriba, liberándola de mis pantalones. Introdujo sus dedos por debajo de la tela. Temblé al sentir de nuevo su piel recorriendo mis cicatrices. Nunca me había sentido orgulloso de ellas, pero esta vez me alegré de tenerlas ahí.

Su lengua jugaba con la mía mientras sus manos recorrían enloquecidas mi espalda y mi cintura. Suspiré y la agarré por los muslos, alzándola unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Aproveché esta nueva perspectiva para hundir mi cara en su largo cuello. Me embriagué de su aroma mientras mis labios recorrían su delicada piel desde la barbilla hasta la clavícula. Escuché un gemido de Esme y esto terminó por volverme loco.

Con mis dientes destrocé el cuello de su camisa, dejándole un hombro al descubierto. La vista de su piel brillante por el agua de lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre nosotros me excitó. Recorrí con mis manos su hombro, que se deslizaba bajo mi piel como el hielo. De un tirón acabé por romperle la camisa. Sentí que me tiraba del pelo suavemente con una mano y que con la otra me desabrochaba el primer botón de la camisa.

Le mordí suavemente un pecho a través del sujetador y ella gimió de nuevo. Me rodeó la cintura con las piernas y perdí el control. Caímos sobre el suelo con un golpe sordo que los dos ignoramos. Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía todos los botones de la camisa desabrochados. Se incorporó y me quitó la camisa mientras me besaba el cuello. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación. Me mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Y entonces, con una mano, le rodeé la cintura, y con la otra, le desabroché el sujetador mientras la giraba hasta que quedó aprisionada debajo de mi cuerpo.

De pronto, me asaltó el miedo a que quizás, yo me estuviera dejando llevar demasiado y ella no estuviera preparada o no quisiera seguir.

- Esme, si quieres que pare, solo tienes que decirlo.

Ni contestó. Solo gruñó entre dientes y me agarró del pelo para forzarme a acercarle la cara y besarme con ansia. Bajé la mano y la subí por su pierna. La acaricié a través de su ropa interior. Me dejaba llevar por el instinto que siempre pensé que no tenía y me maravillé con el efecto que esta caricia tuvo en ella. Volvió a gruñir y me agarró la mano con fuerza, haciendo que presionase más. Sin pensarlo, aparté un lado su ropa interior y introduje mi dedo en ella mientras le lamía un pezón con avidez. Esme gritó y gimió, todo al mismo tiempo. Temí haberla hecho daño.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté preocupado.-

- Carlisle. - me miró.- No he estado mejor en toda mi vida. Estoy aquí. Contigo. No puedes hacerme daño. Así que deja de preocuparte por mí, y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.

Sonreí y introduje otro dedo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

Y nuevamente el remordimiento, pero esta vez de otra clase.

- Esme…

¿Qué...? – preguntó sin dejar de entretenerse en mi cuello.-

- Deberíamos esperar hasta la boda…- aparté mi mano de ella suavemente.-

Ella gruñó de disgusto pero después se separó un poco avergonzada.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón… Me he dejado llevar. Esto no está bien.- dijo mientras se tapaba un pecho con el brazo.-

- Sí está bien, solo que es mejor que Dios nos de su bendición primero.- le retiré el brazo y le besé suavemente el pezón, que se endureció.-

- Y tú vas a portarte bien y vas a hacer las cosas fáciles.- me regañó mientras me apartaba la cara sonriendo y se daba la vuelta.-

Me eché a reír. Cogí la camisa y me la puse.

- Deberías de traerme algo para cambiarme. No puedo salir con este destrozo de vestido.- dijo, mientras señalaba acusadoramente los restos de tela esparcidos por el suelo y que antes habían compuesto la parte superior de su vestido.-

Sonreí de pura felicidad mientras rebuscaba en su armario algo que se pudiera poner encima.

Después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez, me sentía _vivo._


	10. Un desliz

**dios, no se qué le pasa a la página hoy que tarda SIGLOS en cargar todo...**

**muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! os los currais y a mi me hace mucha ilusion! ^^ espero que os guste el capi! **

**PD: Se acerca la boda....chanchanchannnnnn**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**UN DESLIZ**

Mientras Esme se cambiaba de ropa, yo bajé a ver si Edward había conseguido arreglar la puerta. Mientras me dirigía a las escaleras, de pronto me di cuenta de que mi hijo no solo habría _oído_ todo, sino que también lo habría _visto_ todo. Empecé a arrepentirme de bajar y fui a darme la vuelta para volver junto a Esme, como si fuera un niño avergonzado que se esconde detrás de las faldas de su madre. "Vamos Carlisle, no seas infantil, aquí todos somos adultos…"

Edward me esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, que estaba en un casi perfecto estado. A pesar de todo, no me atreví a mirarle a la cara.

- Con una mano de barniz quedará perfecta.- dije intentando poner un tono casual, pero no lo conseguí.-

- ¡Oh vamos, Carlisle! – exclamó Edward sonriendo y agarrándome por los hombros.- No te avergüences… Intenté bloquear mis pensamientos tan pronto como…

Se quedó callado y lo único que consiguió fue ponerme más nervioso.

- Me alegro mucho.- me dijo.- Nunca te había visto así de…exultante.

- Es que nunca lo estuve.- le sonreí y se me iluminó la cara.- Por primera vez me siento una persona completa.

- Ella es todo lo que necesitabas.- me abrazó con cariño.- Los dos la necesitábamos.

Asentí. Edward tenía razón, Esme era la pieza del puzle que faltaba para que empezáramos a ser una familia.

- Nos vamos a casar.

- Lo sé.- dijo Edward con una risita.-

Fruncí el ceño. Así que no había conseguido bloquear sus pensamientos por completo…

- Lo siento Carlisle, no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, no es fácil aislar mi mente, y más cuando las emociones son fuertes y literalmente me bombardean el cerebro.- puso los ojos en blanco.-

Mi mente entonces viajó a otra parte. Este episodio de mi vida iba a hacer que todo cambiase, empezando por mi lugar de residencia. Deberíamos de abandonar Northbrook si quería casarme con Esme y vivir como una pareja normal.

- Estoy de acuerdo Carlisle, - dijo Edward, que obviamente había seguido mis pensamientos.- pero no creo que sea una buena idea mudarse justo ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado…

- Tienes razón…- me llevé una mano a la barbilla pensativo.- Además, Esme todavía es neófita, no convendría presentarla en sociedad hasta dentro de un par de meses por lo menos…¿Tú crees que la gente se asustaría mucho si ve a la novia con los ojos de ese color? – pregunté sonriendo y dibujándoseme la escena en la cabeza.-

- Apenas. – respondió Edward con una carcajada.- Y algo vas a tener que hacer con todo este desastre, ¿no crees?

***********************

- ¡Doctor Cullen! ¡Está usted bien! – Kate corrió a abrazarme en cuando abrí la puerta del hospital.-

Me deshice suavemente del abrazo sintiéndome un poco cohibido. Vi como en la cara de la veterana Mary se dibujaba una sonrisa de alivio cuando dobló la esquina y me vio.

- Carlisle, que susto nos has dado.- me regañó cuando estuvo a mi altura.- Pensábamos que con todo este jaleo te había pasado algo. Llamamos a tu casa pero algo pasaba con el teléfono que no pudimos contactar contigo. Con la tormenta además…

- ¡Y tanto que hubo tormenta! – exclamé.- ¿Sabes que me he quedado sin la mitad de mi casa? Cayó un rayo y destrozó el cuarto de invitados y parte de mi habitación.

Tuve que mentir por si acaso a alguien se le ocurría venir hasta mi casa y veía el desastre. Además, iba a tener que hacer una pequeña reforma de emergencia hasta que pudiéramos mudarnos definitivamente.

- ¿Pero tú estás…? – murmuró Mary horrorizada mirándome de arriba abajo buscando alguna señal del rayo.-

- Si hubiera estado en mi cuarto cuando ocurrió ahora no estaría aquí. Suerte que estaba leyendo un libro en el salón… Pero estoy perfectamente.

Hice una pausa. Ahora llegaba la mentira más difícil.

- Pero la tormenta no solo ha traído desgracias… Ha vuelto mi hermano Edward. – dije sonriendo a Mary.-

- ¿Su hermano?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja.- No sabía que tuviera un hermano…

- Sí, tengo un hermano pequeño. Ya sabe, mis padres murieron y él era un niño, y me tuve que quedar a su cargo. Se marchó hace algunos años en un ataque de rebeldía adolescente…- puse los ojos en blanco.- Parece que ha madurado y ha decidido volver.

- ¡Eso es estupendo! – sonrió y me recordó a una de esas abuelitas adorables de los cuentos.-

- Si…

- ¿Pero? – levantó una ceja.-

- Me voy a mudar.- bajé la vista.- Edward quiere estudiar medicina, así que nos iremos a Seattle.

En el fondo me daba pena separarme de Mary. Era de las pocas mujeres que no pretendían seducirme, y eso era decir mucho. Me sobreprotegía constantemente y si hubiese tenido alguna vez, seguro que me recordaría a mi madre… Le tenía bastante cariño, pero no podía dejar que supiera dónde íbamos a mudarnos en realidad.

**************************

- Edward.- grité desde el tejado.- Necesito un tablón de los grandes.- señalé el montón de la izquierda de todos los que estaban apilados en el jardín.-

Él fue hasta él y levantó un tablón de unos 10 metros sin esfuerzo y me lo lanzó. Di un salto y lo cogí en el aire. Estábamos a punto de terminar la obra de la casa. La habíamos alargado más mientras Esme se adaptaba, para poder ir más seguros. Coloqué un clavo en su sitio. Cerré el puño y golpeé con fuerza. El clavo se introdujo en la madera como si fuera de chicle. Escuché los pasos de Esme dentro de la casa. Asomó la cabeza a través del hueco del tejado que todavía estaba sin reparar y me sonrió con melancolía mirando mi obra.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que me va a dar pena dejar esta casa… Son tantos recuerdos…

Me reí de buena gana.

- Esme, vas a vivir cientos, miles de años, créeme, dos meses no son un _montón _de recuerdos.

- Los he pasado a tu lado. Lo son.- me agaché para darle un suave beso en los labios.- ¿Te falta mucho?

- ¿Tienes prisa? – levanté una ceja.-

- Me ruge el estómago…-se tocó el vientre con una mueca.-

- Tan pronto como clave esas tablas de ahí –le señalé el montón.- podremos ir a cazar cuantos animales quieras. Ve a cambiarte de ropa, enseguida estaremos listos.

Esme introdujo nuevamente la cabeza dentro de casa y me apresuré a terminar de clavar el tablón y a pedirle a Edward que me lanzara los demás.

- ¿Qué tal? – le pregunté una vez había terminado, señalando mi obra.-

- En cuanto volvamos pondremos las tejas y ya nos podremos dedicar al interior…- sonrió.- Esme está deseando que llegue ese momento. ¿Sabías que tiene ya pensado _todos _los muebles que quiere? – puso los ojos en blanco y yo me reí.-

- Como vuestro estúpido orgullo masculino os impide dejarme ayudaros con la obra, en algo tendré que colaborar, ¿no? – dijo Esme saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndonos una sonrisa sarcástica.-

- Te llevaré a comprar los muebles que tú quieras.- le dije mientras la cogía por la cintura y la besaba la mejilla.-

- Me malcrías, Carlisle…

- Y esto solo acaba de empezar…

*********************

Llevábamos corriendo un rato cuando percibimos la esencia del alce. Era uno grande, perfecto para empezar. Apenas un par de minutos después alcanzamos al pobre animal, que apenas tuvo tiempo de gruñir cuando nos lanzamos encima de su cuerpo.

Hacía más de una semana que no cazábamos, nos distraían las reformas de la casa y todos estábamos bastante sedientos. Me abandoné a mis instintos más primarios mientras dejaba que la sangre del alce corriera por mi garganta y me saciara. Ya casi habíamos terminado cuando a mi nariz llegó una nueva esencia.

Una esencia… humana.

Concentrados como nos encontrábamos en saciar nuestra sed, Edward y yo tardamos apenas un segundo en reaccionar, pero lo suficiente como para que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Volvimos las cabezas. Esme había desaparecido.

Echamos a correr en una carrera frenética en busca del origen del aroma y cuando lo alcanzamos, Esme succionaba su sangre con avidez, inclinada sobre el cuerpo del hombre, como si le estuviera besando el cuello.

Edward y yo frenamos en seco. No sabíamos cual podía ser la reacción de Esme si intentábamos apartarla de su presa, pero desde luego ya era tarde para el pobre hombre que yacía cadáver entre los brazos de mi prometida. Opté por la vía diplomática. Ya había funcionado con el ataque de Alistair y podía hacerlo ahora.

- Esme…- me acerqué con precaución, pero retrocedí al oír un rugido amenazador que salió de entre sus dientes y me hizo estremecer.- Esme, déjalo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró con los ojos negros como el carbón. En su expresión apenas quedaba nada de mi Esme.

- Por favor… - imploré.-

Mis peores temores se intensificaron. Que ahora que había probado la sangre humana me abandonase para siempre. Que nunca volviera a ser la dulce mujer de la que yo me había enamorado.

- Por favor…-repetí.- Esme, tú no quieres hacer esto.

Su mirada cambió ligeramente, bajó sus ojos hacia el cuerpo del hombre y de pronto, la expresión terrorífica desapareció, para dejar paso a la angustia. Corrió hacia mí. Cubrió la distancia que nos separaba en apenas una milésima de segundo, y a mi casi ni me dio tiempo a apartarme. Me abrazó sollozando.

- Lo siento mucho Carlisle.- ahogaba sus gemidos en mi pecho.- Yo no pretendía…Yo no quería…

- Lo sé cariño.- la aparté un poco y le acaricié el rostro con ternura.- Sabía que esto podía pasar. Cuando cazamos nos entregamos completamente a nuestros sentidos y es muy difícil controlarse… Sé que no eras consciente de lo que estabas haciendo.

- Ya pero…

- Ha sido culpa mía.- la interrumpí.- No debí bajar la guardia de esa manera.

Me di la vuelta y le hice un gesto a Edward, que miraba el cadáver con aprehensión.

- Acompaña a Esme a casa, hijo. Yo arreglaré esto.

Y mientras los veía alejarse, cogí el cuerpo y me lo llevé monte arriba, para enterrarlo en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo.


	11. Campana para una nueva vida

**Os adelanto de que este va a ser el penúltimo capi de este fic! Si queréis que escriba cómo llegaron a la familia el resto de los Cullen decirlo y lo haré :) solo que no actualizaré tan a menudo como hice con este fic... cosas de la universidad :( En fin, que como siempre, espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Review porfi! ^^ Un abrazo**

**C****APÍTULO 11**

**CAMPANAS PARA UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Me miré al espejo más nervioso de lo que nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a estar. Observé por el reflejo a Edward entrando en la habitación sonriendo.

- No sabes lo extraño que se me hace escuchar esos pensamientos viniendo de _ti_, Carlisle.

- Intento mantenerlos alejados de mi mente, pero gracias.- le dirigí una sonrisa burlona.-

- Y la verdad, que tienes una imaginación…

- Contemplo posibilidades.- dije mientras me arreglaba innecesariamente la pajarita.-

- Por favor…- puso los ojos en blanco.- Es altamente probable que Esme huya corriendo para refugiarse en los brazos de alguno de los asistentes a la boda…

Aunque ya sabía a lo que se refería cuando empezó a hablar, me dio vergüenza _oírlo_ en voz alta. Sonaba si cabía aún más patético. Porque lo era.

- Lo es.- Edward asintió con la cabeza.- Esme te ama, y no necesitas que yo te lo diga para saberlo.

Por mi mente pasaron imágenes de los meses anteriores. Los meses más felices de mi existencia, y los que quedaban por llegar. Sonreí. Cada caricia suya, cada gesto, cada palabra, me iba devolviendo la vida que nunca tuve.

- Creo que es la hora de salir de tu mundo y bajar a la realidad.

Unos nudillos golpearon suavemente la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? – dijo una voz familiar.-

- Claro.- sonreí ampliamente al reconocerle.-

Abrió la puerta y soltó una sonora carcajada. Un miedo atroz me recorrió la nuca. Me giré rápidamente para mirarme al espejo.

- ¿Tan ridículo estoy? – pregunté con expresión atemorizada.-

- Créeme, - dijo Eleazar poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Con lo ridículo que te he visto a veces, y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, esto no es ni digno de mención.

Claro que sabía a lo que se refería. Durante nuestra estancia con los Vulturi tuvimos la oportunidad de viajar mucho, uno de los países que visitamos fue Francia, en su época de esplendor. Para Eleazar, de gusto marcadamente italiano, las vestimentas francesas eran exageradas y ridículas y a pesar de mis súplicas se negó a ponerse una de esas horrorosas pelucas que llevaban en la corte por entonces. Y no solo se limitaba a eso sino que además se esforzaba en hacérmelo notar cada segundo que pasaba con ella puesta. Maldito Eleazar…

- Ahora en serio, estás muy elegante.- me dijo dándome unos suaves golpecitos en los hombros.- Nunca pensé que te vería al lado de alguien…

- Y sin embargo aquí estoy.- suspiré.-

- Sí, aquí estás cuando ya deberías estar abajo.- simuló una regañina.- La novia va a llegar antes que tú como no te muevas ya.

Le seguí escaleras abajo. Al pasar por el pasillo escuché la voz de Esme y me dio un vuelco en el estómago. Edward me empujó suavemente.

- Vamos, vamos, se supone que no tienes que verla…

- ¡Pero si no la estoy viendo!

- Pero puedes tener pistas. ¡Vamos!

Entramos en el coche de Eleazar, que nada más encender el motor ya empezó a gruñir.

- Llegaríamos antes _andando_, por el amor de Dios…

- No creo que Carlisle tenga ninguna prisa por llegar…- dijo Edward con una risita sarcástica.-

- Nunca había tenido prisa hasta hoy.- contesté.-

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Eleazar mirándole.- Cómo se nota que no tienes compañera, Edward.

Él se revolvió nervioso en su asiento y no dijo nada más hasta que llegamos a la iglesia. La verdad que, como yo no tenía pareja, nunca me había planteado que Edward necesitara una… Sonaba hasta ridículo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sabía cuán ridículo debía parecer a mis amigos de siempre verme casado. En fin…

En cuanto vi la iglesia aparecer por la esquina sentí que me mareaba. ¿Y si Esme era infeliz a mi lado? ¿Y si le había cortado las alas? ¿Y si la estaba obligando a llevar un estilo de vida que no era el que ella deseaba…?

- Carlisle, o te centras, o se lo digo a Esme.- dijo Edward mirándome amenazadoramente desde el asiento delantero.- Me estás poniendo histérico.

- ¡Yo estoy histérico! – me quejé haciendo un aspaviento.-

- Cuando no tienes por qué. – comentó Eleazar.- Tu hijo tiene razón, Carlisle, pareces una quinceañera… Compórtate, por Dios…

Unos metros más adelante, paró el coche. Edward se levantó rápidamente para abrirme la puerta. Bajo la arcada de la iglesia estaba Siobhan, que me hizo un gesto cuando bajé y vino a darme un fuerte abrazo.

- No me puedo creer que esté viviendo este día.

- Yo tampoco.- dije, soltando una risita.-

- Tú no te pongas nervioso.- retrocedió unos pasos y me miró evaluando mi aspecto.- Estás de lo más elegante, Carlisle.

- Gracias.- respondí.- Tú también lo estás.

Ella dio una vuelta muy graciosa para mostrarme su atuendo.

- Había que estar guapa. Después de todo, soy la madrina…- me ofreció el brazo, que yo cogí gustosamente y entramos en la iglesia.

Habían venido todos los miembros de los aquelarres de Denali y de Irlanda. El resto me enviaron la invitación de vuelta con un regalo y una disculpa ya que se veían incapaces de asistir a un enlace en el que hubiera humanos. Tampoco les insistí mucho para que vinieran, nervioso como estaba, las más atroces escenas se me pasaron por la cabeza como rayos en una tormenta. Me estremecí.

- No estés nervioso Carlisle…- me susurró Siobhan en mi oído a medida que mis temblores aumentaban según nos acercábamos al altar.- Es perfecta para ti. Nada va a salir mal, créeme.

- ¿Ahora me crees? – dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.-

- Sabes que no.- ella también sonrió.- Pero por un amigo estoy dispuesta a hacer hasta las mayores estupideces... Porque esto lo es.

- El caso es que funciona. – llegamos al altar y la miré.- Gracias por estar aquí, Siobhan. Sois los únicos que habéis hecho el esfuerzo de venir.

- No hay de qué- me cogió la cabeza y me besó la frente.- Bueno, aquí te dejo. No escapes corriendo.- soltó una risita y se sentó en el primer banco.-

Y allí me quedé. Solo en el altar. Cuando saliera de allí iba a ser un hombre casado. Casado con la mujer más bella y más perfecta de todo el universo. Sonreí.

De pronto, la marcha nupcial inundó la iglesia. Y allí, bajo la puerta, del brazo de mi hijo, estaba ella.

Más hermosa aún si cabe, pero no por el vestido, ni por el maquillaje, ni por los adornos en el pelo. Estaba hermosa porque sonreía. Una sonrisa de felicidad, una sonrisa tímida. Su mirada pasó de largo de los escasos invitados que asistían a nuestra boda y se posó en mis ojos.

De pronto, todo cuanto estaba a mi alrededor desapareció. En mi mundo solo existía ella. Esme.

Cuando me dí cuenta, estaba a mi altura. Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil contenerme para besarla, pero lo hice. Le cogí la mano con suavidad y la sonreí.

- Puede que suene a tópico, pero estás preciosa.

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada con timidez. Me volví loco de felicidad.

- Te quiero.

Levantó la vista.

- Yo también.

Las palabras del sacerdote sonaban como ecos lejanos en mi cabeza, que solo podía concentrarse en la belleza de mi esposa, en cada gesto suyo, en cada parpadeo, en cada una de sus pestañas, que por cierto, tenía exactamente doscientas trece entre los dos ojos. Cada uno de sus cabellos sujetados por horquillas en un moño que dejaba al descubierto ese cuello que tanto me gustaba.

- Sí, quiero.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca y me dio la sensación de que estaba viviendo la boda de otro. Que el que hablaba no era yo. Una boda no importaba nada. Solo importaba Esme.

- Si quiero.

Observé el aire salir de sus labios produciendo un leve movimiento en el tenue velo que le cubría la cara y desperté como de un sueño. ¿Estábamos casados?

- Yo les declaro marido y mujer.

Sí, estábamos casados. La besé con suavidad. Este iba a ser el primero de miles, millones de besos. Me aturdió la felicidad y me temblaron las piernas. Ella se separó de mí apartándome con delicadeza y obligándome a girar mi cuerpo hacia los asistentes, que aplaudieron.

Salí de la iglesia como si me llevaran en volandas, de la mano de Esme. Obviamente, no habría banquete nupcial, con mis invitados no tendría sentido, así que optamos por pasar directamente al siguiente paso.

Esme me sonrió pícaramente mientras la ayudaba a entrar en el coche. No esperé a que Eleazar saliera para llevarnos a casa. Estábamos impacientes por llegar.

La miré a través del espejo retrovisor y me dí cuenta de que no se podía ser más feliz de lo que yo era en ese momento.


	12. Noche de bodas

NOCHE DE BODAS

Conduje en silencio. No podía dejar de mirarla a través del retrovisor.

De pronto, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y señalándome un desvío hacia la izquierda me indicó que lo siguiera. Lo hice, mientras, extrañado observaba su sonrisa que cada vez se ensanchaba más. Conforme avanzábamos a través de la carreterita, ella me iba indicando el camino a seguir. Después de girar a la izquierda, entramos en un bosque de espesos árboles. El camino se iba inclinando hacia arriba, pero de pronto, se hizo llano y entramos en un claro, donde se alzaba una enorme casa blanca.

Frené suavemente. Miré hacia atrás y Esme me besó cogiéndome la cara.

- Te amo, Carlisle.

- ¿Y esto? – Le pregunté sonriendo y señalando la casa.-

- Eso es mi regalo de bodas.- soltó una risita.- ¿te gusta?

- ¡Pues claro que me gusta! – la besé también y me arrojé fuera del coche.-

Le abrí la puerta ceremoniosamente y ella bajó aguantándose la risa. Yo seguía intrigado. ¿Cómo había logrado que yo no me enterara?

- ¿Cuándo…? – Empecé, pero ella me tapó la boca con un dedo.-

- ¿Acaso pensabas que estaba invirtiendo _todo _ese tiempo en organizar una boda en la que no iba a haber banquete?

- Pues no sé.- me encogí de hombros.- no tengo ni idea de cuánto se puede tardar en escoger un vestido…

Esme soltó una carcajada y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

- Carmen me estuvo ayudando y Eleazar se encargó de las obras.

Pues claro. Eso explicaba las "maniobras de distracción" que habían planeado para mantenerme despistado mientras mi esposa preparaba la casa. Alcancé a Esme, que estaba parada en la puerta de entrada.

Nos quedamos unos segundos parados. yo la miré y ella sonrió.

- ¿No tienes llaves? – pregunté confundido.-

- Las llaves las tienes que buscar tú.- me guiñó un ojo.-

Me quedé paralizado. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y olfateé. Había tanto metal alrededor que mis sentidos no eran capaces de distinguirlo. Al fin, detecté un pequeño olor dentro de una de las macetas que colgaban de las ventanas del piso inferior. Escarbé en la tierra y, ¡Eureka!

Le mostré el trofeo a mi esposa con una sonrisa triunfante, pero ella siguió con la misma sonrisa enigmática. Cuando fui a meter la llave en la cerradura descubrí con asombro que no entraba. La llave era demasiado grande.

- Nadie dijo que la búsqueda fuera fácil.- murmuró Esme besándome la nuca.-

- Eres una pequeña tramposa.- me di la vuelta y la estreché entre mis brazos besándole el cuello.-

Di un par de vueltas alrededor de la casa y encontré cinco llaves más. Por supuesto, ninguna correspondía a la puerta deseada. Miré por todos sitios, olfateé todo lo olfateable y acabé por sentirme muy frustrado. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita llave?

- Me rindo Esme.- le dije bajando los brazos.- He buscado por todos sitios y no la encuentro.

- ¿Estás seguro que has mirado en _todos_ los sitios posibles? – Me miró levantando una ceja.-

Aquí había gato encerrado… la escudriñé con la mirada. Su postura parecía tensa por la excitación. La evalué durante unos segundos y creí encontrar la respuesta donde siempre las hallaba. En su sonrisa.

- Creo que hay un lugar donde todavía no he mirado… - me acerqué a ella lentamente y observé cómo sus pupilas se dilataban con cada paso que daba.-

Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos. A través del suave satén del vestido percibía el tacto de su piel.

- Caliente, caliente… - susurró ella en mi oreja.-

Pasé lentamente los dedos por su espalda, y rodeando los hombros, recorrí la curva de su pecho. Observé cómo sonreía y seguí con mi inspección.

- ¿Voy bien, señora Cullen? – le susurré en el oído de vuelta.-

- Me temo que se está equivocando de camino…- me dijo ella ahogando una risita.-

- ¿Ah sí? – le pregunté mientras retiraba mis manos de su pecho y me agachaba hasta ponerme de rodillas.- ¿y cree usted que si busco por aquí encontraré lo que busco?

No esperé respuesta y tampoco la hubo. Levanté suavemente la primera capa de la falda y me sumergí en el mar de tul que se escondía debajo de ella y que formaban los vuelos del vestido de Esme. Llegué a sus piernas unos segundos después y me agaché casi hasta tocar el suelo con la nariz para besarle el tobillo.

Recorrí con mis labios el empeine y escuché un gemido. Vaya, así que iba por el buen camino. Seguí subiendo por las rodillas, acariciándole la piel.

Y de pronto, allí estaban. Las llaves. Enganchadas en una liga vaporosa que se prendía al muslo de Esme. Lamí el interior del muslo hasta llegar a la ingle y, ignorando el gemido que de nuevo salió de la garganta de mi esposa, agarré la liga y las llaves con los dientes, y con delicadeza las deslicé por su pierna y las liberé por el tobillo.

Salí de entre todos los tules y me erguí rápidamente, cogí a Esme con un brazo y con el otro abrí la puerta.

- Sabes que realmente no me hacían falta… - le dije mientras tiraba las llaves al suelo del recibidor y subía las escaleras.-

- Hubiera sido una pena que destrozaras la puerta el primer día.- murmuró ella ahogando su voz en un beso.-

Solo había una puerta abierta en todo el pasillo, invitándome a entrar. Durante un momento pensé que no iba a poder recorrer los escasos tres metros que separaban la puerta de la cama, pero no me pareció apropiado para nuestra noche de bodas…

- ¿Sabes qué? – le susurré al oído y posando suavemente mis labios sobre la piel de su cuello dejando que mi aliento saliera de mi boca con más fuerza de la necesaria.-

Ella gimió suavemente y murmuró algo que yo interpreté por un "¿qué?"

- Que me he quedado con ganas de volver a ver el interior de tu vestido.

Y sin esperar respuesta esta vez deslicé mi cuerpo con delicadeza a través de los tules de la falda, recorriendo con las yemas de mis dedos los tobillos de mi esposa y besándole las piernas. Noté sus extremidades estremeciéndose y por un momento me molestó incluso la distancia que imponía entre ambos mi saliva. Di gracias a dios de que las novias no llevasen enaguas porque me vería obligado a arrancarlas de un tirón. Cientos de pensamientos, a cada cual más absurdo se mezclaban en mi cabeza. La inseguridad por saberme primerizo en esto, el miedo a hacerla daño, a avergonzarla, a hacer algo inadecuado… pero por encima de todo esto estaba el deseo de poseerla, de hacerla mía.

Mi lengua repitió el camino que ya había recorrido minutos antes y llegué a la tela de la ropa interior. Siguiendo la costura de la pieza, que marcaba la línea de la ingle, fui recorriendo con la boca el camino que deseaba que recorriese mi cuerpo entero. Noté como Esme abría sus muslos, ignoro si conscientemente y posé mi boca sobre su ropa interior, empapándola con mi saliva. Un gemido. Deslicé mi lengua por la tela mojada, sintiéndola áspera.

Y no pude prolongar más la agonía.

Arranqué la tela con los dientes y hundí mi cara en el sexo de mi esposa, empapado de mi saliva y de algo más. Estaba completamente fuera de mí. Ya no me preocupaba si lo estaba haciendo bien. Los gritos de placer de Esme me decían que el recorrido que trazaban mi lengua y mis labios era el adecuado.

De pronto, la penumbra en la que me sumergía la tela dejó paso a una luz cegadora. Sentí a mi esposa moverse bruscamente bajo mis labios y inconscientemente la agarré de los muslos atrayéndola hacia mí de nuevo. Sentí sus dedos revolverme el pelo. Se había quitado la falda. Ignorando su gruñido separé mi boca de ella y me deslicé, rozándola, hasta su cara.

Sus manos temblorosas por el placer me recorrieron la espalda haciendo que la seda de mi camisa se sintiese como esparto. No duró mucho la sensación porque me la arrancó de un tirón y clavó sus uñas en mi espalda. Me arqueé para hacer el roce aún más intenso y ella me rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Empecé a moverme inconscientemente y por poco me desmayo cuando Esme deslizó su mano a través de mi estómago hasta llegar al cinturón. Me excitó el contraste entre el tacto de la tela, el tacto de su mano y el de la hebilla del cinturón.

Le mordí suavemente el cuello mientras ella me liberaba de mis pantalones y deslicé los tirantes de su vestido por sus hombros. Detesté y amé a la vez el esfuerzo de tener que quitarle el vestido, que retardaba nuestro momento. El pecho se liberó de la tela y lo besé con ansia. Sentí como Esme gemía mientras con la ayuda de las piernas deslizaba la tela de mis pantalones y la liberaba, dejándolos a un lado en la cama. Me agarró la cabeza con fuerza y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras yo recorría con mi lengua su pezón izquierdo. Volvió a atraparme con sus piernas y con la otra mano fue bajando por mi espalda. Temblé de placer cuando me agarró una nalga y la apretó con ansia.

De pronto, me dio la vuelta bruscamente, quedando atrapado debajo de ella. La miré. Exhibía una pícara sonrisa en la boca.

- Ahora está usted a mi merced, doctor Cullen…

- ¿Debo tener miedo?- murmuré mientras ella acercaba su cara a la mía, inclinándose sobre mi cuerpo.-

- Debería de estar aterrorizado.

Y con un ágil movimiento, su mano liberó mi erección de mi ropa interior y empezó a bombearla con delicadeza. Cerré los ojos. Sus labios recorrían mi mandíbula mientras su mano me hacía morir de placer. Fue deslizando sus labios por mi pecho. Introdujo su lengua en mi ombligo arrancándome un gemido ahogado. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Siguió bajando. A pesar de no haber llegado, mi excitación aumentaba por la expectativa que creaban en mí sus labios. Aún así, nunca la expectativa era mínima comparada con la sensación que experimenté cuando Esme posó sus labios sobre mi miembro. Mi cuerpo tembló descontrolado. Pensamientos confusos, sin sentido. Caóticos. Todo giraba alrededor de la boca de mi esposa.

Mis dedos buscaron su entrepierna con ansia, pero no llegaba hasta ella. Un gruñido de frustración mezclado con gemidos involuntarios de placer. Las manos de ella sobre mis muslos apretando mi piel de acero.

Y de pronto, cesa. Abrí los ojos y gruñí, pero lo que vi fue a Esme colocarse sentada encima de mi ombligo, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Por un momento dejó a un lado su expresión salvaje y descontrolada para mirarme con ternura.

Le siguió la sensación más increíble que nunca hubiera pensado que podría experimentar. Mi mente se separó de mi cuerpo y el placer me inundó. Las caderas de mi esposa se mecían con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos y con una mano se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Dejé caer mis manos sobre sus muslos y arqueé la espalda en un movimiento inconsciente. Grité. Esme se inclinó hacia adelante y se apoyó en mi pecho mientras seguía moviéndose.

Yo dentro de ella. El placer aumentaba.

Sus labios en mi cuello. Sus manos en mi pelo. Un gemido en mi oreja. Me muerde el lóbulo.

Ah.

Mi mente no responde. Solo siento placer.

Y la siento a ella.

Exploto.

Con un movimiento brusco, la atraigo hacia mí en un último intento de fundirme en su cuerpo. Oigo como un eco lejano de su voz. Grita mi nombre y sus uñas se clavan en mi pecho.

Y después la calma.

*******************************************

Nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio durante segundos, minutos, horas. Nada importa ya. No estaré solo nunca más. Ella estará mi lado para siempre.

_Bueeeeno y aquí estamos. Me costó mucho escribir este último capi, no sé si por falta de inspiración o porque me daba pena acabar el fic... Continuaré con el resto de los hijos en otros fics, pero de momento voy a dejarlo donde está. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído, espero que os haya gustado. Este final se lo dedico a **Cenizas, **por soportar mis paranoias cada dia por el msn xD Un besooooote :D _


End file.
